Naruto the Ice warrior
by rexpro7
Summary: After being chased into a dead end six year old Naruto Uzumaki unlocks a powerful bloodline. Witness as he becomes one of Konoha's strongest ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

It was night time when a six year old Naruto ran extremely fast for a boy his age through the empty streets of the hidden village of Konohagakure. A mob of angry villagers not far behind him armed with various kind of weapon.

'Why are they doing this to me? What did I do?' The small boy thought, he was just minding his own business when they a few drunken villagers started chasing him and it wasn't soon after when more joint the chase. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to get away from the chasing crowd. As long as he could remember he never hurt someone, but people kept calling him demon or monster behind his back, giving him cold looks and always treated him badly. Parents would tell their children that he was dangerous and that they should stay away from him. He really didn't know why people didn't like him.

The only people that weren't mean to him were the old man Hokage, the owner and his daughter from the ramen stand where he always ate and a shy girl with lavender colored eyes that he met a few times. The latter was the only child his age that was ever nice to him and played with him.

"GET THAT DEMON/KILL HIM/TODAY YOU DIE!" Were the different things that some of the pursuers shouted.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him all while thinking 'Got get to the old man, he could help me.' He looked back and saw that the crowd started to thin out a little indicating that some were getting weary. He was actually glad for his inhumanly amount of stamina. But even he had his limits and couldn't keep this up much longer.

Taking the next turn that he saw he came to a dead end. 'Damn it!' He cursed his luck and turned around to go another direction but tensed as he saw that some of the villagers had caught up to him and had him cornered. "We finally got you." One spoke as they slowly made their way towards him.

"W-Why do y-you do t-this to mean? W-What have I d-done?" he stuttered, he couldn't hold back the tears, afraid what would come next.

"What you did? You killed our family and friends you monster!" One shouted. "I never did any of that!" Naruto told them fear evident in his voice and started backing away from the villagers who came closer. "Don't lie to use you murderous fox! We don't know why the Hokage lets you live, you're the **Kyuubi** that almost destroyed this village six years ago!" Another shouted. "It's not true. You're lying." The blonde shouted at them as tears streamed out of his eyes.

The villager that spoke shrugged "Who cares if you don't believe us because now we're going to do what the Hokage is too afraid to." He declared and they started walking towards the small boy their weapons raised.

Naruto whimpered as he moved backwards and was now with his back against the wall "No l-leave me a-alone." He sobbed and crouched into a ball.

The villagers were now towering over him with their clubs, sticks and pitchforks and had looks on their faces that promised a lot of pain. "Today it ends." One sneered and they raised their weapons above their head. Naruto looked scared at his attackers and watched as they brought their weapons. Screams echoed through the village.

xxxx

The Hokage had just finished every Kage's worst enemy… paperwork and was currently massaging his temple to soften the headache he had. After a hard day of work the only thing that could calm his spirit down a bit was a good smoke and he grabbed his pipe that lay on the desk.

He was about to light it when he suddenly heard the screams not far from his location. Acting quickly he grabbed his crystal ball and started looking in it to see what happened. What he saw made him gasp in disbelief. In his crystal ball he saw a dome of ice was formed in an alley that had multiple ice spikes sticking out that pierced the bodies of some villagers.

Sarutobi got up quickly and removed his robe revealing a battle armor that he wore underneath. He signaled the ANBU that were stationed in his office to follow him as he set off towards the location of the event. In his crystal ball it showed that the spikes started to retract into the dome and said dome melted revealing an unconscious Naruto.

xxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen and his ANBU's landed in front of alley and were greeted with the sight of dead villagers. The temperature in the alley was strangely lower than normal. 'Where did all the ice go?' Hiruzen contemplated as he observed the scene.

The ANBU's started to dispose of the dead body's under orders when the Hokage spotted Naruto laying on the ground in a small puddle of water the same place where he saw that the dome of ice was once. He dashed towards the unconscious form of Naruto and took the boy in his arms. After a quick checkup he sighed in relief 'Just chakra exhaustion but that means he did this.' He thought as he started at the holes in the walls that the ice spikes created then at the dead civilians.

He got up with the blonde still in his arms 'I will have to look into this; he may have unlocked a kekkei genkai.' He thought and looked at the ANBU's that were almost done cleaning up "I will be in my office." The Hokage told them. "Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU's answered and Sarutobi left via shushin.

xxxx

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be a dimly lit sewer with several passageways that had pipes running across the walls and ankle high water on the ground. "Where am I." he spoke to no one, his voice echoing throughout the corridors, nothing. 'Well I have to find a way out of here.' He thought and started walking towards one of the hallways where he saw light at the end.

As he continued his way through the passageway he heard the faint sound of something breathing, something big. He suddenly found himself at the end of the hall that exited in a big room with a huge cage at the back. Said cage had a small paper attached to it that had the kanji for 'seal' on it. 'What is this?' he thought as he moved closer to the cage.

"Hello." He called when he stood in front of the bars, the sound of breathing now clearer than ever. Being cautious he moved back just in time to avoid a giant claw that slammed into the bars.

Naruto was startled by the sudden event as he fell backwards, different thoughts ran through his mind. 'What was that?' He asked inwardly and looked into cage. Suddenly he saw two glowing red eyes and a big menacing grin of what seemed to be a giant fox that could easily be as big as the Hokage Mountain.

"W-Who are you?" he asked a little bit scared, the fox growled lowly. His question was answered when he saw the fox nine tails swinging behind him.

"Y-You're K-Kyuubi." he stuttered out. **"Really what gave that away must have been my eyes."** The fox answered sarcastically rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here? Where am I?" The blonde asked. **"To begin we are in your mind and as for what we're doing here; I was sealed in you at birth by the fourth because he couldn't kill me, you were attacked and are now unconscious due to chakra exhaustion from using your kekkei genkai."** Kyuubi answered. Naruto was shocked in disbelieve and lowered his head.

"So it's true." Naruto muttered softly his head still hang low a tear ran down his cheek. **"You aren't going to start crying now are you, because I can't stand to see people wailing, it's annoying."** The fox spoke slightly irritated; he hated seeing people crying to him it was annoying. "I-it's all y-your fault you know that!" Naruto spoke a little louder as he sniffled and tried to fight back the tears. **'Here we go.'** Kyuubi thought. **"Kit I will have to stop you right there before you say something stupid."** The fox warned.

"What do you mean I will say something stupid if it wasn't for you attacking the village I could have lived a normal life. People wouldn't be treating me as a monster, an outcast." He yelled at the fox his tears now flowing freely. "Maybe I could have had a family." He whispered the last part.

Kyuubi grew angry at the blonde and snapped **"What did I just say it wasn't like I attacked this pesky village out of my own free will! Do you think I am going around destroying villages just for fun? I have better things do in life brat. Not because I am what I am means that all we do is cause destruction! We weren't created for that purpose!"** He roared in fury as glared at the small boy who started stunned and wide eye at him. Kyuubi sighed and tried to calm himself down.

Flinched at the fox outburst he didn't expect the fox to just snap at him. But he was warned and didn't listen now he felt kind of guilty.

He lowered his head in shame and whispered something inaudible. **"What did you say?"** Kyuubi asked having somewhat calmed down. "I'm sorry, okay." He spoke a little louder and looked up at the fox. Kyuubi 'hmph' at him **"Just don't say stupid things to me again because your kind was always quick to judge."** He answered. Naruto nodded towards the fox.

It was silent for awhile before Naruto spoke up "Kyuubi-san can I ask you something." He asked nervously. **"As long as it isn't a stupid one and please, call me Kurama that's my name."** the nine tails replied eyeing the boy. "Okay Kurama-san. I just wanted to know why you attacked the village." the blond boy asked.

Kurama sighed **'I had a feeling that he was going to ask me that.'** He thought. **"I don't really remember that much but I do know that I was being controlled by a man that wore an orange mask and had the sharingan."** He answered as he thought back to the event six years ago and growled at the thought of the man that controlled him. "What's a sharingan." Naruto asked curiously.

Kyuubi growled louder before answering **"It's a special eye technique that the Uchiha clan of your village uses. It has the ability to see through genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu and can copy and counter almost all of them."** He explained. "Really that's so cool." Naruto exclaimed. **"Do you really think so?"** The fox asked annoyed, Naruto frowned. "What do you mean Kurama-san?" He asked the fox. **"Those people are nothing but a bunch of copy cats. How would you like it if you worked hard to create a justu and they come around and just copy it for their own?"** he replied. **"They don't work to acquire what they have they just steal it. And it's all because of that blasted eye of theirs"**

Naruto looked at the fox understanding what he meant and nodded. "Your right and if it can control you then it's pretty dangerous." He said. Kurama sighed **"I know kit. But what can we do, people fear the Uchiha. Plus your village got a bit of its fame from that clan right there."** He said and rested his head onto his front paws. Naruto now sat cross legged in front of the cage.

"Kurama-san." Naruto called. The fox grunted **"Yeah kit."** "Uhm at first you said that I unlocked a kekkei genkai, what is that?" he asked. Kurama sighed **"Well kit kekkei genkai's are special abilities that are past down in families and clans through genetics. That cursed eye is also a kekkei genkai. But the best thing is that those copycats from the Uchiha clan can't copy other kekkei genkai."** He explained.

"Really cool, so what is my kekkei genkai huh? I bet it's something really awesome like shooting beams out of my eyes or maybe I can fly or maybe I can..." He continued to sum up different kinds of abilities he could have. **"Calm down kit."** The fox called, Naruto complied and sat back down. **"Your kekkei genkai is the ability to combine water and wind based chakra to create ice and you can control it any way you want to if you learn how to control it."** The fox revealed.

Naruto stared in awe he could make ice out of chakra… that was the coolest thing ever. He was so happy that he started jumping around in glee. The fox just rolled his eyes at the boy's antics. **'Why is he that happy with an ability that creates popsicles?' **Kyuubi had a question mark above his head and sweat dropped.

"You know, you aren't that mean and scary fox that the people say you are. You're actually kind of nice." Naruto said smiling after he stopped his happy 'dance'. **"Well don't get use to it, I have a reputation to keep up after all."** Kurama answered with a slight chuckle. Naruto grinned at the fox. "Okay." He answered and sat back down with a wide grin on his while thinking of his cool bloodline.

After awhile Kyuubi looked up at Naruto **"It's time for you to wake up kit."** He told him. Naruto nodded and got up "Goodbye Kurama-san." Naruto greeted before he faded out of his mindscape. Kyuubi grunted slightly before closing his eyes and went to sleep.

xxxx

**Hokage's office**

It has been an hour already since the incident happened and the Hokage was currently behind his desk again smoking his pipe. He had a scrolls sprawled over his table and was searching for anything that could help him learn more about Naruto's possible bloodline. Up until now he found out that the ninja's in the village Yukigakure had been known to use ice jutsus by using the snow but still couldn't find anything on a potential bloodline. He had to summon Kakashi tomorrow maybe he knew something because he was sent there on a mission there a few years ago. But he still didn't get one thing how did the Uzumaki clan fit in all this.

He sighed then looked at the couch in his office at the sleeping blonde on it. Had ordered his personal doctor to look over Naruto, he was the only one he trusted with the boy since all the other doctors would try to kill him. After the health check the doctor concluded that he was fine just a little exhausted and said that he would awaken soon.

Sarutobi eyes soften as he looked at the boy, he felt his hard clench 'I failed you both Minato… Kushina, I couldn't protect your son to my full extend. The villagers didn't honor your wish to view your son as the hero you wanted. Sometimes it seems that your sacrifice was for nothing.' he thought with a sad expression. But then his face turned serious 'But not anymore, from now on I will be better. I will make him stronger so that he can protect himself and his precious people, that's a promise.' His eyes shined with determination as he looked out of the window towards the stone face of the fourth Hokage.

A groan caught his attention and he turned around to see the small boy sitting up in his cough rubbing his eyes. In an instant he was by Naruto's side "Naruto." he spoke softly. "Oh hey old man" He said grinning. "How are you feeling Naruto." He asked with a concerned look on his face.

The blonde yawned before answering "I am a little tired but okay." He stretched a bit and looked around. 'I guess the old man brought me here after I passed out.'

The Hokage observed Naruto asked "Naruto can you tell me what you remember from what happened tonight." Naruto nodded and started to explain to the Hokage that he was walking home when a few drunken villagers suddenly started chasing him, he ended up in an alley then he blackout.

Sarutobi turned angry when he heard that those naïve villagers would attack an innocent small boy 'The people of this village with the exception of a few have fallen so deep that they would go so far as to treat their protector and hero like trash. The Shodaime would be really disappointed.' He thought sadly. But he was about to change that, in his mind he already made plans to change Naruto's future for the better.

"Ojii-san?" Naruto called as he waved a hand in front of the old kage's face. "Oh sorry Naruto I was just thinking about something." He told the blonde. "Okay." Naruto replied. "Ojii-san what happened to those people?" he asked.

The Hokage flinched slightly when Naruto asked about the now dead civilians. "Don't worry about them Naruto, they have been dealt with." He assured as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be all right now; they won't hurt you anymore that I promise." He reassured the small boy.

"Thank you Ojii-san." Naruto replied also smiling. "I do have some good news." Sarutobi said. "Really what is it?" the blonde asked cheerfully.

The village leader chuckled and spoke "It seems that you may have unlocked a bloodline limit."

"Yeah I know Kurama-san told me that I could make ice by combining wind and water." He replied in his still cheerful tone.

'Kurama? Who is he?' Sarutobi thought confused. "Naruto if I may ask who this Kurama is you speak off." He asked.

Naruto started to rub the back of his head and grinned "Oh yeah I forgot that you don't know him by that name." He answered sheepishly. "He is the one you know as Kyuubi." Sarutobi visibly paled. "K-Kyuubi." he stuttered. "Yeah I met him when I was unconscious. You know he's really not that scary like people say he actually kind of nice when he's not mad at you." Naruto added still smiling.

"Naruto what did Kyuubi tell you." Sarutobi asked almost demanding, he was worried that the Kyuubi would try to influence Naruto.

Naruto flinched slightly at the Hokage's tone but complied and started telling him everything that happened since he woke up in his mindscape and his meeting with Kyuubi. Sarutobi was shocked when he heard that the fox told Naruto that he was being controlled by a cloaked figure that had the sharingan. But now Sarutobi understood what the Yondaime meant when he said that Kyuubi wasn't himself, it was because he was being controlled. 'Where we wrong about the fox all the time? No… I can't jump to conclusions just yet we will have to give him the benefit of the doubt.'

"Naruto." The Hokage spoke with serious tone. "I would like you to keep everything you have just told me a secret, nobody has to know that you can communicate with the fox." He ordered. "Kurama, that is his name remember."Naruto corrected. "Understood, I will refer to him as Kurama in the future." Sarutobi replied.

"And Naruto please don't hate the fourth Hokage for sealing Kyu…Kurama inside you, but he always wanted you to be seen as a hero. The one who protected this village from the fox but the majority people of this village were so blinded by their hatred for the fox that they decided to take all that hatred out on you… the container, by making your life a living hell." He explained with a sad look on his face. Naruto nodded.

"Oke then I will now bring you home." Sarutobi said smiling walking towards the blonde. "Okay." Naruto said as Sarutobi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

xxxx

When they arrived Naruto unlocked his door and they walked into his barely furnished living room. "It seems that you keep it clean even when you live alone. I like it." Hiruzen complimented. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well yeah I don't want any rodents running around in my house." He answered.

"That's good to know well I must be off, I had a long day and I'm tired. So sleep tight and when you can, come to my office tomorrow." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded. "I will." he answered yawning again.

The Hokage smiled at the boy for the last time before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto locked his door and immediately went to take a shower, not long after that he was in bed sleeping.

Finished


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up**

**Thanks to some reviewers I noticed that I made some mistakes in the first chapter and like you know that I have corrected a few.**

**Sorry if my grammar is bad English is not my first language.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

The next morning in Konohagakure no Sato in the small apartment of Naruto Uzumaki the little blonde boy was all ready up. He had all ready taken a bath when he awoke and was currently eating breakfast consisting out of milk and toast.

As he ate he couldn't help but think back to the events of last night. He was attacked, unlocked a bloodline and discovered the reason why he was always treated badly. A lot happened yesterday he mused as he took a bite from his toast.

xxxx

He walked out of his apartment closing and locking the door behind him then descended the stairs onto the streets.

The streets of the Konoha slowly started to fill with people as they went through their daily activities. He made his way through town still being ignored and avoided by the people around as always. But for some reason the glares didn't bother him but didn't give it much thought.

After awhile arrived at the Hokage tower and he started climbing the stairs until he came on the floor where his office was located.

**Hokage office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently sitting at his desk smoking his pipe and going through numerous scrolls when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he called. The door opened and the six year old blond walked inside.

"Ah Naruto glad you could make it. How are you today?" He asked smiling. "I'm fine ojii-san." He answered grinning. "That's good to hear." The Hokage said while nodding. "I hope that when you were coming here there wasn't any trouble." The kage asked. Naruto shook his head.

"So why am I here ojii-san?" Naruto asked staring at the kage.

"Well Naruto, yesterday when you were attacked by some villigers because of your tenant I decided that we are going to train you so that you can protect yourself from them. And seeing that you also unlocked a bloodline we're also going to help you in learning how to use it at will." The Sandaime answered.

"Training... we?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow as the Hokage got up from behind his desk. "Yes I have found you a teacher that knows a little about your bloodline plus I will also be helping were I can." Hiruzen answered.

"Really your the best ojii-san. But don't you have work to do." The blonde asked. Sarutobi began to chuckle "Yes I have to work but I have a solution."

The Hokage now stood in front of Naruto and brought his hands to his mouth and bit his thumb. He placed blood on the palm of his hands and brought them together. Then he started forming hand signs faster than Naruto's eyes could even follow until he ended with a cross sign. There was a puff of smoke besides the Hokage and cleared to reveal a second Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto had stars in his eyes admiring the technique that the kage preformed. "That's so cool ojjisan… what is it? Can you teach me?" he asked jumping up and down.

Sarutobi chuckled. "This jutsu is an advance version of a jonin level technique called the **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**. And I'm sorry but I can't teach it to you because it's beyond your level, maybe when your older." He promised. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "I want to learn a cool jutsu." He muttered.

Hiruzen shook his head smiling 'Just like his mother, always eager to learn something new.' He thought. "Everything in time Naruto." He assured. "Now come we better get going because we don't want to keep your sensei waiting." He said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and they disappeared in swirl of leaves.

'Even if Kakashi is always late.' Sarutobi's clone thought and went behind his desk and started to work.

xxxx

**Training ground 13**

When they arrived in a clearing Naruto immediately started to take in his surroundings. It was a training ground had lots of trees, a few training posts placed randomly across the clearing and also a lake with a pier. "Welcome to training ground 13." The Hokage spoke. "This is where we will be training you from today on out. It not being far from your apartment will make it easier for you to come here to train." He explained to the blonde. Naruto nodded.

"So then who is going to be my sensei? And where is he" The blonde asked cheerfully looking in all directions trying to spot his teacher to be.

"Oh yes, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi a former ANBU and one of Konoha's most strongest and respected ninja." He answered the boy's first question. "The reason I chose him was because five years ago he went on a mission in Yuki no kuni. That country had a hidden village where ninjas born there were known to use ice jutsus and I believe he may have seen a few and copied them with his doujutsu." He said.

Naruto frowned 'Doujutsu' he thought. Something in the back of his mind clicked "Wait those he have that sharingan eye thingy that steals peoples jutsu." He asked narrowing his eyes. He already didn't like those jutsu stealing eyes.

Sarutobi nodded and answered "Yes he has a sharingan but he is not an Uchiha."

The blonde frowned. "Wait how does he have it when he is not part of that clan." He asked curious.

"Well..." The Hokage started to tell Naruto how Kakashi received his sharingan eye from his dying teammate. (I will not be going into detail because you already know the whole story.)

When he was done Naruto was looking away with a sad look on his face. This was one of the saddest stories he ever heard in his life. Unknown to him a tear escaped his eye. "That Obito guy was pretty brave, sacrifising himself to save his teammate." He said softly. "Yes he was." Sarutobi said nodding.

"So when will he be here." The blonde asked. "Knowing his habit in about an hour." Sarutobi answered.

"His habit?" Naruto was confused. "Yes Kakashi has a knack to always arrive three hours later then the appointed time." The Hokage explained. 'Something else he took over from Obito.' He thought.

The jinchuuriki frowned. "Anyway while we wait..." He turned started walking towards the lake motioning for Naruto follow. "I want to inform you on what I have learned so far about your bloodline." They stopped at the edge of the pier and lowered themselves to sit.

"After doing some research last night and this morning I learned that your bloodline is called the **Hyouton**(Ice release). The **Hyouton** was a kekkei genkai of Yuki clan that originates from Yukigakure(Hidden Snow village)." He began explaining. "Most ninjas in Yukigakure are popular for their use of **Yukiton**(Snow release) and they couldn't be easily defeated when you fought on their turf. But what made those that came from the Yukiclan so different was that they didn't need snow to perform jutsus. Because of their high control in water and wind nature that came naturally because of to their bloodline they could easily create ice just by using the moister in the air or a nearby water source. And because of that they were also stronger than the Yukigakure ninjas outside of their clan." He told the blonde who was astounded.

"They sound so cool." He said. "What happened to them ojjisan?" He asked curious wanting to know everything about the clan.

"That Naruto nobody knows they just disappeared one day about 70 years ago without a trace." He answered. "That's all the information i found."

"Auw." Naruto said disappointed. 'I wonder what happened to them.' The young blonde though. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't learn anything more about the clan.

"But don't let that bring you down Naruto." The Hokage said smiling. "Who knows maybe you can start your own Yuki clan one day when your older and have a wife." The kage chuckled while Naruto blushed.

After a few minutes Naruto started to get bored "Where is this guy!" He shouted annoyed he already started to dislike his sensei.

Sarutobi sighed "Don't worry Naruto he'll be here in about a half hour or so." He said. 'I really have to do something about his lateness; maybe forbidding him from reading his book on duty would do the trick. Yeah I could do that.' He thought grinning evilly, patting himself on the back for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

Naruto who was looking at his grandfather figure started to inch away from him when he saw him smile evilly. 'Whatever he is thinking must not be good.' He thought.

Sarutobi turned towards Naruto and spoke "While we wait for Kakashi let us get started by explaining the basics of chakra. Also known as the source of a ninja's power, without it we can't perform jutsu." The blonde nodded and listen as the Hokage explained everything he needed to know about chakra.

A half hour later there was a puff of smoke behind them which cleared revealing a silver haired ninja wearing a standard jonin outfit, his headband covering his left eye where his sharingan was located. "Yo." He greeted with a wave.

The duo turned to the newcomer. " Ah Kakashi glad you could make it." He replied.

Kakashi nodded switched his gaze to the small boy next to the Hokage.'Sensei's son, he sure grew since the last time I saw him.'. He thought. 'And who would have thought he'd unlock a bloodline like the **Hyouten**. He probably got it from his mother seeing sensei didn't have.'

Naruto was glaring at the silver haired ninja. 'What kind of respected ninja is he when he's always late.' He thought.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said walking towards said boy. "How do you know my name?" Naruto asked surprissed. Kakashi chuckled and said "Who doesn't know the hero of Konoha." Thinking back to the letter he received from the kage explaining that Naruto had unlocked a rare bloodline and knew of the fox.

The blonde saddened and looked away and spoke in a soft voice "Not everyone sees me as one."

Kakashi crouched in front of him "Well I think they are a bunch of idiots." He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he gave him one of his famous eye smiles.

Naruto smiled, here was someone else that didn't resent him for carrying the Kyuubi. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." He said.

The Hokage was watching the scene in front of him and also smiled. 'They are going to do just fine.' He thought.

Kakashi got up and turned to the kage "So what did I miss?" He asked.

The Hokage sighed he really had to do something about Kakashi's tardiness. He started to give the jonin a quick recap on what he learned of Naruto's bloodline and that he already explained the basics of chakra to him. "That leaves you to explain to the elemental affinity and chakra natures to him." He finished.

Kakashi nodded. "But where should I begin?" He took a thinking pose. He never had to explain something like this to anyone. Naruto went to sit cross legged on the grass floor and waited for his sensei to start.

"Oke Naruto." He began. "Every ninja has an elemental affinity..."(A/N: Sorry but I'm to lazy to write the whole; some people have fire, water or earth affinity. And how this is weaker than that.)

**That night**

Naruto was lying in his bed and couldn't help but smile as he thought about what Kakashi said. Maybe their were other people out there that didn't hate him and think of him as a monster.

After Kakashi finished explaining he taught Naruto how to mold his chakra. Afterwards the jonin made him channel his chakra in chakra paper, just to show him how they discovered someone his elemental affinity. The results shocked both the Kakashi and the Hokage.

_Flashback_

Naruto took the paper that Kakashi was handing to him and frowned "What am I suppose to do with this paper." He asked confused.

Kakashi smiled and answered "This is a speciale kind of paper made from trees that were grown with chakra. With it we can find out what affinity you have just by channeling chakra through it. Give it a try."

"Go ahead." Sarutobi ushered. Naruto nodded and stared a the paper in his hand for a moment before he started to channel his chakra throught it. In an instand it split in two then one side started to become soggy while the other crinkled. "Cool." Naruto exclaimed.

Sarutobi and Kakashi's eyes grew the size of dinner plates they stared Naruto. 'Three impossible.' They thought simultaniuasly.

'I get that he has the Wind and Water affinity because of his bloodline, but Lightning. How?' The kage thought. Kakashi's brain still tried to prosses what he saw just now.

Naruto turned to the duo just to see them staring at like he grew a second head. 'Oke creepy.' He thought. "Ojii-san, Kakashi-sensei is there something wrong." He asked.

"You have... when... how... impossible." Kakashi form any sentence. Naruto sweatdropped.

Sarutobi was the first one to get over his shock state and coughed and said "What Kakashi is trying to say is that it seems that you have three elemental affinities Naruto."

"Really, that's awesome." He exlaimed happily. "But why is he like that?" The blonde pointed towards Kakashi whose mouth kept opening and and closing but no words came out.

"Well he's like that because it's pretty rare to for a person to be born with three elemantal affinties." Hiruzen explained. "I myself, Kakashi and many jonin have a second affinity but received it through hard training. You having three just from birth is unbelievable."

Naruto as he listened to the kage started grinning "I guess I'm really awesome." Sarutobi chuckled. "I guess you are." He said.

"So what are we going to do now ojii-san?" Naruto asked ecxided.

"Well since you have three affinities we will have to train you how to use all three." Hiruzen answered. "But first we have to build up your speed, agility, strength. Because if you want to be a strong ninja you're gone need them."

Naruto nodded understanding the point the kage was making. "Yeah and I plan on becoming Hokage one day so be ready old man because when I'm stronger I will take your hat." He promised the kage.

Sarutobi chuckled "You will have to train really hard to be stronger then me you know. Don't forget I am the Hokage; the strongest ninja of the Leaf for a reason." He replied.

Naruto grinned. "Believe it when I tell you old man I will surpass on day you because..." His face became serious. "... I will never give up that's my nindo from today on." He declared.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes widen for a second when he thought he saw a faint image of Minato; Naruto's father behind the blonde. Then he smiled 'You are really your father's son.' He thought.

"Well let's go since we are done for today I will treat you to some ramen." Sarutobi said.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while jumping in joy. They left the clearing dragging a still gapping Kakashi.

_Flashback End_

When they left the Ichiraku ramen stand the Hokage went back but not before giving him a scroll on Wind manipulation. Hiruzen ask him to read it in his spare time because it would help him in his training.

Naruto yawned and turned to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Yawning again he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Next Day**

Naruto was already standing in training ground 13 in front of Kakashi. Said jonin was reading a little orange book that looked kind of familiar to the blonde.

"Today we will be working on your speed and stamina." Kakashi spoke not looking up from his book.

"So how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked. "Run around the lake ten times. You have one hour." He replied still not looking up from his book.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. "Have you seen how big that lake is? How do you expect me to run ten around it in one hour?"

"With your feet, now GO!" He ordered removing his eyes from his book giving Naruto a look that said 'Do it or else...' He immediatly started to run.

Kakashi sighed "Don't hold it on me for pushing you so hard Naruto." He said in a soft voice. " A life of a ninja is really hard as we put our life on the line everyday. You will face multiple challenges and you will have to be strong if you want to survive. I want to make you stronger... the question is will you just give up or work hard to achieve greatness?"

"That he will give up is highly unlikely." A voice said behind Kakashi. "I think so too... Hokage-sama." He silver haired jonin answered without turning around.

Sarurobi stood next to Kakashi as they watched the blonde run on the other side of the lake.

A panting Naruto thought as he ran 'To become Hokage that is my dream, I will never give up.'

Finished

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, I it makes me feel good that people read my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3

9 months had passed since Naruto unlocked his bloodline, 9 months since he started to train under Kakashi everyday except on weekends. Sometimes the Hokage trained him when didn't have important things to do such as attending meetings or when Kakashi was sent on a mission. A few times they even gave him a day off telling him that he couldn't be training everyday plus needed to have fun because he was still a kid. Those days he mostly spend at home reading books he received from the Hokage since he didn't have any friends.

Naruto had to admit that training to become a ninja was not easy. Every morning Kakashi made him run around the same lake over and over again, constantly increasing the number of laps he had to run, with the silver haired jonin telling him that ninjas needed lots of stamina to last longer in battle.

After the first month he brought him some training weights to help increase his speed. The blonde had to walk around a whole day so that his body could get used to the added pounds. Afterwards he was able to run with little difficulty.

After the fifth month the Hokage started teaching him various types of chakra exercises to help increase his control. 'What good is a ninja that knows a lot of jutsus but he doesn't have the control necessary to pull them off' Sarutobi told him when he explained the reasons why chakra control was needed to the blonde.

In the first exercise he had to use his chakra to make a leaf stick to his forehead. For Naruto it was very difficult in the beginning because the leaf constantly blew of his forehead.

The Hokage told him that he used to much chakra that's why the leaf didn't stick. He also told him that ninjas with lots of chakra needed to do these exercises so that they didn't waste unnecessary amount of chakra when performing jutsus.

For most kids Naruto's age it would be easy to do this exercise because their chakra reserves weren't that big. But that wasn't Naruto's case, he more chakra than the average genin in Konoha.

Sarutobi had a theory that it was because of the Kyuubi's chakra that was merging with the blonds due seal, that could be the reason why he had more chakra. The Hokage thought that it was a good thing to that they started teaching him about chakra control this early because I would have been more difficult for him to perform the first exercise later.

Naruto never gave up trying to complete his training and after three days of constant trying and failing he finally managed to do it. The jinchuuriki was jumping in joy when he could hold the leaf on his forehead for more then five minutes. Sarutobi was extremely proud of the boy when he succeeded and treated him to some ice cream that day for his accomplishment.

The second chakra control exercise he learned was the tree walking. And having bettered his chakra control a little with the first exercise he managed to do the second in half the time, reaching the top of a tree by the end of the day.

xxxx

Naruto was currently leaning against a tree in the training ground which now had numerous slash marks on it. He just finished doing tree walking exercise combined with his first chakra control exercise, running up the tree with multiple leaves sticking on his body. 'I'm almost there.' He thought while trying to catch his breath.

"That's enough for today Naruto you're clearly exhausted and almost reached your limit." Said a certain silver haired jonin who was sitting on a tree branch reading his little orange book.

Naruto nodded and stood up dusting himself off when Kakashi landed next to him. "Impressive Naruto you're progressing much faster than I expected." He complimented patting the blonde on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He grinned. Kakashi gave him a thumbs up and smiled under his mask.

"Now you can go home, shower, rest and meet me at Ichiraku 6 'o clock tonight we have a surprise for you." He told the blonde and immediately left in puff of smoke before the blonde could even reply.

Naruto was now standing alone in the clearing, he sweat dropped and thought 'Can he never wait for my answer before disappearing.' He sighed and started walking home to take a bath.

When he arrived at his apartment he noticed a small package in front of his door. Picking it up he noticed a small paper tag on the side that said 'Happy Birthday Naruto'. He frowned a bit before his eyed widen.

His birthday!

He was so caught up in his training that he forgot that today was that day. That's why the villagers decorating various parts of the village, to celebrate the day that the Yondaime 'killed' the Kyuubi, that also happened to be his birthday.

'If they only knew that the fox was still alive.' He thought back to the day he med the fox, unconsciously placing a hand on his stomach.

He examined the present a bit before he started on wrapping it while wondering who it was from since it didn't say on the tag. He knew that in the past years he only received present from Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-ojiisan and the old man Hokage. And they never left it on his doorstep but gave him personally.

He opened the lid of the box and got a small smile on his face when he saw his present.

xxxx

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku that night wearing a blue t-shirt that had red Uzumaki crest on the back and grey shorts. Around his neck he now had hanging green goggles which he received that day from a unknown person. He was very grateful for his present but would have liked to meet the one who left it for him.

He opened the blinds of the ramen stand and was immediately taken into an tight embrace. "Happy Birthday Naru-chan.". Exclaimed Ayame gleefully as she squeezed the life out of the blonde.

"She didn't even give us time to say 'surprise'." Kakashi who was now wearing normal clothes said to the owner Teuchi.

"You can't blame her, she hadn't seen him for two days." The owner replied and turned to glare at the jonin. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told him that ramen everyday wasn't good for him."

Kakashi looked lazily at the chef and answered "Don't be mad at me for buying him food that has the right kinds of vitamins his body needs to grow." He pulled out his book from his pocket. "And we both know that ramen isn't very healthy."

"Do you want to see what's also not very healthy..." Teuchi said with an evil glint in his eyes holding a rolling pin and a knife in each hand.

"This is not the time for a fight Teuchi-san." Said the Hokage as he appeared beside the ramen stand owner.

"Hokage-sama." Teuchi and Kakashi bowed. "How are you this evening Hokage-sama." Teuchi asked the kage.

"Fine." He answered smiling. "Did everything go as planned." The kage asked.

"Weeeeelll... not exactly the way we wanted it to go." They stared at Ayame who was still squeezing the life out of the blonde whose face clearly starting to turn purple. The three adults sweat dropped at the scene 'Can't she see that she's suffocating the boy.'

"Ayame I know that you haven't seen Naruto in awhile but you got to let him breath." Her father came to the blond's rescue. The teenage immediately released the boy and started apologizing to him. Naruto on the other hand was taking deep breaths to get oxygen back in his system.

After he caught his breath and Ayame stopped apologizing the Hokage walked up to the blonde. "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." He said handing the boy a small brown wooden box.

"Thank you ojii-san." He grinned accepting his present. He noticed that the lid of the box had a spiral carved into it, the same ones he had on his t-shirt and on the jackets some ninjas in the village wore. Slowly his moved over the spiral following the design.

"That's the Uzumaki crest the symbol of your mother's clan." The Hokage explained, Naruto immediately turned towards the kage.'I have a clan.' "My mother? Did you know her? Who was she?" Naruto almost shouted, Sarutobi saw the look in his eyes, the desire to know and learn every thing about his mother. He could blame the boy he had lived a life without the love of a mother. That thought only made his hard ache 'Nobody knows how hard your life really is Naruto-kun'. A tear escaped his eyes as he stared at the boy.

"Why don't you open the box see for yourself." Hiruzen said smiling at the young boy.

He stared at the present for a moment then slowly as if he was afraid to break it, opened the lid of the box.

Meanwhile Ayame and Kakashi had taken a seat on the bar stools while Teuchi went to get them some beverages.

Having opened the box the first thing he noticed on top were two pictures, one of a grinning red haired girl and one where said girl was clearly much older.

"That was your mother Kushina Uzumaki, the heir of Uzushiogakure the former home of your clan, the Uzumaki clan." He told the boy. 'She's beautiful.' Naruto thought.

"Unfortunately Uzushiogakure was destroyed many years ago, that's when your mother came to Konoha ." Hiruzen continued. "Other survivors fled to various parts of the elemental nations."

"How was the Uzushiogakure destroyed jii-san." The boy couldn't help but ask.

"Sadly I don't know Naruto-kun and because we were in a war at that time we couldn't come to their aid." He said saddened, Naruto was disappointed. "But I can tell you that your clan was feared because of their use and mastery of fuinjutsu that the other villages were constantly trying to obtain their jutsus but failed miserably."

A surprised Ayame who was listening to the duo talking suddenly asked. "I don't understand why did they want a bunch of seals." At that moment Teuchi came back with drinks.

Kakashi chuckled, Ayame turned to the jonon confused "Look at it like this way Ayame-chan, well trained Uzumaki's; their leader for example could easily seal away a whole army." The young girl stared at him in shock. "T-they could do t-that." She stuttered.

Sarutobi nodded.

"I see why people said that they were dangerous in battle." Spoke Teuchi.

Naruto was astounded, he couldn't believe that he came from a clan so, so AWESOME. Maybe he could also ask ojii-san to teach him fuinjutsu.

Sarutobi had a feeling what the young boy was thinking and said "Maybe in a 4 or 5 years Naruto-kun." He assured.

The blonde nodded at the kage wondering how he knew what he was thinking.

"And who knows maybe you can restart the Uzumaki clan when your older." The Kakashi said smirking behind his book. Naruto looked confused "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

The others started laughing, remembering that the boy was still young and didn't get 'the talk' yet. Sarutobi made a mental note to 'order' Kakashi to explain it to him.

As the night went on Naruto learned more about his mother from the Hokage, Kakashi and Teuchi who told him that his mother was one of his regulars when she was still alive. He was really sad when he learned that both of his parents died during the Kyuubi attack.

And to his disappointment Sarutobi couldn't tell him who his father was not yet anyway. But he did tell him that his father played a major roll in stopping the fox 7 years ago.

Later after they had dinner he received more presents. He got clothes from Ayame and a few coupons from Teuchi. Sarutobi also gave Naruto a book telling him that it was writen by one of his former. To the blondes surprise he and the main character shared the same name. From Kakashi he received two tri-pronged kunais with the jonin telling that they belonged to his sensei who was the deceased Yondaime Hokage. The kunais were made out of a special mental that never rusted and was really strong.

The box that his mother left him also contained a few scrolls in which he had to look into later.

It was one of the happiest days in his life and he knew it was the best birthday he ever had.

Finished

**I know I rushed it a bit but I really wanted to upload this chapter quickly having let you guys wait for so long.**

**Don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto probably never will.**

**Chapter 4**

**Ninja Academy**

He felt really nervous but who could blame him it was going to be his first day at the academy. He would finally get the chance to become a ninja and show people that he wasn't the monster they thought him to be. Even if he unintentionally killed a group of civilians when his bloodline activated.

He currently stood next to Kakashi who decided to escort him towards the academy for his first. At the academy there were a lot of parents present along with their children would also join the academy that day. Maybe this could be a chance for him to make friends. The only ones that could prevent that was their parents were looking at him with those cold hateful looks. He could have sworn he heard some warn their children to stay away from him.

He started to get that feeling again the one of fear that he didn't belong there. He wanted to run away from the people away from the glares that were directed towards him.

Unknown to him he had started shaking which caught Kakashi's eye. Only pain and sorrow filled his heart as he heard how the people talked down unto Naruto, some wondering why he was kept alive. If it was up to him he would have slaughtered everyone was to ignorant to see the boy was just an innocent kid trying to fit in. Some of these people aren't worth the big sacrifice you made Minato-sensei.

He placed a hand on Naruto shoulder and felt the boy stiffen. As the young jinchuuriki looked up he gave him one of his famous eye smiles and said. "Everything is going to be alright Naruto-kun, nobody is going to hurt you as long as I'm alive trust me, that's a promise." He reassured smiling.

Naruto stared at the masked ninja and suddenly started to feel something warm stirring up inside him. Trust him, he knew could, a small smile graced his lips at that feeling. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." He whispered, Kakashi gave him a quick nod and ruffled his hair.

He turned forward with renewed vigor tuning out the people who talked bad about him. He was glad that at least some people cared about him. Especially Kakashi, if it wasn't for him he didn't know if he could've advanced this far without his and the Sandaime's help. Ever since those two years ago he was at his side to teach, show and tell him every important thing he needed to know. And thanks to him he manage to understand his Hyouton bloodline better and was now able to use it at will. Kakashi may have been a little strict on him since the beginning but that was to show him what to expect as a shinobi. The only problem he had in his training was how to use his elemental chakra separately which wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't have three affinities. But even if he was still struggling to master the basics on lightning manipulation the silver haired ninja was extremely proud with his accomplishment so far. And he showed it by treating to ramen and once a week bought him the groceries he needed. He showed that he cared. Yes, Kakashi was definitely one of the most important people in his life next to the Hokage, Teuchi-jisan and Ayame-nee.

A sudden uproar in the crowd pulled him out of his thoughts and he inwardly questioned what was going on. Turning to Kakashi he looked up and asked "What's happening?"

Kakashi who was taller and could see over the people that blocked Naruto's sight answered "The children of the noble clans have arrived." He leaned down, picked the blond up and placed him on his shoulder to give him a better view.

Now that he could see, he could easily make out what clan the children and their parents belong to. By comparing their visually traits and clan crest with what he read in a book on Konoha's clan history that he got from the Hokage.

The clan head of Inuzaka clan was the first one he saw. She was a female woman escorting a boy who in appearance clearly took a lot after his mother, the same wild brown spiky hair and that grin they both sported. One the boy's head noticed the smallest puppy he probably ever saw sleeping.

The Inuzaka's were always easy to recognize by their slitted eyes, their sharp canine like teeth and those red triangles on their cheeks. They were a clan that was known for their unique relationship with their dogs and also use canine related techniques.

The next clan heads he saw were three older men who seemed like they really didn't have a good night's rest. "Probably still recovering from a hangover." He heard Kakashi mumble.

By the symbol on the shirts and jackets he recognized them as the leaders from the Yamanaka, Akimichi and the Nara clan. There was always a good relationship between those three clans. And they were praised for their for their efficient InoShikaCho combo tag team attack. The Nara's could manipulate their own shadow, the Akimichi's could expand their body parts and the Yamanaka's focused more on mind and body controlling techniques. The clan heads were followed by their children being a blonde Yamanaka girl who was constantly smiling. A chubby Akimichi boy who was eating a bag of chips. Followed by a lazy looking boy who had his hand behind his head as he walked, he was definitely a Nara. They may be lazy but were the smartest people you could ever find in the whole elemental nation.

Then he saw the leader of the Hyuuga clan walking into the academy yard followed by the same girl he had met and played with few times in the park. Memories started to come back to him from the times he spends with her. She was the only kid his age that didn't seem afraid of him. But these last two years he barley saw her since he was to busy training at the time. Maybe he could sit next to her in class and become friend with her. She was followed by another Hyuuga whom he suspected was her guardian.

"Good morning Hatake-san." Said a voice that startled Naruto. Kakashi turned around with Naruto still on his shoulder. "Good morning Aburame-san." He greeted back with an eye smile. Naruto now looked at a man who wore a large high collared jacket that covered up to the bottom of his face and also had on dark sunglasses. "Naruto-kun this is Aburame Shibi the leader of the Aburame clan."

'The clan that uses Kikaichū(Destruction bugs) and lets them reside within their body.' Naruto thought and bowed saying "It's an honor to meet you Aburame-san." Shibi nodded towards the blond.

"What can I do for you Aburame-san?" Kakashi asked the bug user. "Nothing Hatake-san I just came here to introduce my son here Shino to Naruto since they would be joining together." Naruto only then noticed the boy standing next to the clan head. He had dressed just like his father only difference was that his coat had a hood. "He can." Kakashi answered and lowered Naruto from his shoulder.

Naruto stood and the young Aburame neither saying a thing as a small breeze blew between them. The blond then stretched out his hand and grinned "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." He said with his eyes closed. Shino started at the blond's stretched hand for a few seconds before slowly lifting his own arm. "Shino Aburame." He said shaking the boy's hand.

Shibi Aburame nodded at the scene while Kakashi smiled under his mask. The Aburame were as far as he knew the only people in Konoha that could really relate Naruto. They knew what it felt like to be looked at differently for what you carry inside.

With the other clan heads and their children

On the other side of the academy ground Inuzaka Tsume and her son Kiba stood with the InoShikaCho trio and their kids. "Is that?" Tsume asked. "Yes." Shikaku Nara answered. "He grew up to into quit a young man didn't he?" Said Inochi Yamanaka. "I'll say, he grew up strong even when he had to deal with all the much hate in his life." Akimichi Choza added.

"It does make you feel guilty if you think of the hard life he had and still has because of IT. We were his friends the least we could have done was look after his son." Inochi said as they watched the interaction between Naruto and the young Aburame. "All we did was ignoring him instead of helping him. He would be so disappointed in us." He muttered shaking. "Even you Tsume, you were Kushina partner in crime when she was pulling pranks."

Tsume looked guilty at that and said "I know but instead of whining like a bunch of babies, why don't we try to make things right with the little pup." The Inuzaka clan head suggested. "Look even Hiashi's doing it." She said sounding surprised.

"That doesn't surprise me since he was HIS closest friend." Said Choza. "And was the only one that actually wanted to adopt the guy. Too bad that request was outvoted even with us backing him up."

"Damn those civilian counselors." Tsume grumbled angrily.

"Don't forget Tsume he is a ninja in training now so they won't have that much power over him anymore." Inochi assured. That perked her up her up.

"Who are they talking about?" Kiba Inuzaka asked. The kids were close by and had silently listened to their parent's listened conversation. "That troublesome blond over there." Said the lazy Shikamaru Nara with a shrug. "HEY who are you calling troublesome!" Yelled Ino Yamanaka. The three boys winced at her loudness. "We weren't talking about you Ino." Said the chubby Akimichi Choji. Kiba being more affected due to his enhanced hearing started to rub his ears and said. "Were you even listening to what we were saying?" he frowned as saw and that Ino wasn't paying attention anymore. The trio saw her and almost every girl present staring at something or someone in the crowd of people with hearts in their eyes.

"Those emotionless pricks have arrived." They heard the Inuzaka clan head mutter.

"'Emotion-less pricks'?" Choji asked confused. "She means the Uchiha's Choji." Shikamaru sighed. "Oh." Choji said, Kiba snickered.

It was at that moment that the door of the academy were opened and teachers started walking out and position them self in the center of the crowd. After a quick greeting and a few instructions for the parents one by one each teacher started calling names of the registered ninjas-to-be of a clipboard. All kids started to gather behind the teachers.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Called a male brown haired chunin with a scar running over his nose. You could see and hear how people admired the Uchiha as he made his way forward. People always seem to do that around the noble clans which confused him, they were just people like everyone else not some golden statue the was created to be worshiped. So maybe they were famous, had money, power and a bloodline that people would kill for... People could really be materialistic.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He heard his name being called. Receiving a nod from Kakashi he silently made his way forward. The teacher nodded towards the blond before he called out the next person.

Naruto went to stand next to Shino and Hyuuga Hinata whom her father the Hyuuga clan head had introduced him before the teachers came. Even though he had become acquainted with her long time ago he hadn't seen her that much around the village since he was busy training.

"I would like for all of you to follow me please." Said the teacher. Everyone he called had forward complied and followed him into the academy.

xxxx

Today they hadn't done anything special, their teacher who had introduced himself as Umino Iruka had given them a summary on what they would be learn in their four years at the ninja academy. Afterwards he had let them outside and told them to get to know one another since they would be spending a lot of time together. Almost everyone had immediately rushed outside and started getting acquainted with others. Something he noticed from where he sat under a tree next to Hinata with Shino on said girl's other side was that they kept whispering and pointing at him. Though he had a pretty good idea about what they were talking about just by the dirty looks they were giving him but he didn't care. In life you must not expect everyone to accept you for what you are but be thankful for the ones that do. He remembered what Shino's father had told him before class.

So he only talked with Shino and Hinata getting to know each other better.

To him Shino was a pretty complex guy not really easy to figure out but then again he was an Aburame, a clan full of mysteries. He barley showed any emotions and he was always straight forward.

Hinata was different she was shy, had a slight stutter and blushed a lot which he found odd, thought it made her look kind of cute. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

But that was how everything went they all got to know a little about each other. Then came recess where they approached by three other newly enrolled academy students. The heirs from the Nara, Akimichi and Inuzaka clan had asked if they could sit with them. Hinata and Shino didn't have a problem with it so they let them join. Introductions let to another and they soon were engage in a group conversation.

It was now after class and he sat on one of the swings in front of the academy waiting for Kakashi. The friends he made today had each been picked up by one of their clan members as other parents came to pick up their own children.

He sighed 'I hope he isn't going to pick up old habits again.' Naruto thought and let out a yawn then he got an idea. 'I'll just go to Ichiraku, it's the first place he will look for me when he sees that I'm not here.' He jumped off the swing set and dashed towards the ramen stand.

"So he's your little student, an interesting lad I might say." Said a raven haired teen standing together with Kakashi on one of the building's rooftops.

"Yeah he is very disciplined and absorbs everything you teach him like a sponge, a real genius I would say." Answered the silver haired ninja.

"Just like his father." Said Itachi.

"You know?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Itachi chuckled. "The resembles isn't that hard to see if you look pass the whiskers." Only an idiot would miss it." The Uchiha responded.

Kakashi smiled nodding "Remember not everyone is as sharp as you are Itachi. But just out of curiosity who else do you think knows in your clan."

Itachi seemed to think hard before answering "My father definitely knows, my mother was friends with his mother so I guess she knows, some of the elders I think and one or two random Uchiha's." Itachi summed up.

"That's a lot of people." Kakashi said surprised.

Itachi nodded "And if it wasn't for the law I think a lot more would know."

A hawk flying circles in the sky caught the Uchiha's attention and he turned to Kakashi "It seems I have a mission, see you when I get back." He said before leaving via shushin.

"I have to catch up with Naruto anyway." Kakashi mused out loud and leaped off towards the next building towards Ichiraku.

xxxx

**Late at night - Uchiha compound**

He slash and stabbed them with no remorse, young, old it didn't matter none of them were innocent.

He moved to the next house, with his Sharingan spinning slowly he watched as the family got ready for bed. 'Traitors all of them.' He thought and waited until everyone was asleep before sneaked in.

Towering over them he watched them with cold dead eyes before bringing his blade down.

Blood spatter everywhere as he slashed the ones that tried to fight back "Weak." He muttered and moved on.

Their looks of fear or surprise when he appeared didn't faze him at all. 'They don't deserve to life at all.'

As the night went on, he slaughtered each one of the clan members.

Now he was home, his wife laying at his feet bleeding to dead while he waited to his two sons to arrive.

And here came the first one...

Sasuke slowly opened the door to his father room, he didn't understand what was happening, there were dead body of his family lying everywhere. Maybe his father knew what was happening, if they weren't dead already...

Slowly he slit the door aside and instantly his blood ran cold, his mother lay dead on their bed.

His gaze fell on Sasuke 'So young and innocent but still he has to die.' He thought and stepped out of the shadows. He heard Sasuke gasp and smirk wickedly.

"T-tousan what happened here." The raven asked scared.

"I killed everyone," The clan head said reaching for his katana. "Now it's time for you to join them!" He yelled running towards the young Uchiha with his blade drawn.

Sasuke was to scared to move as his father was in front of him. He closed his eyes out of fear when the sword descended upon him.

Clang!

The pain he expected didn't come he only heard the sound of metal clashing with metal.

He opened his eyes and saw a figure standing in front of him with a kunai in his left hand blocking Fugaku's blade while in his left hand holding a sword that went straight through the clan head's chest. The look in his father eyes was one of pure shock as he spit out a glob of blood.

Sasuke eyes widened when he recognized the person that protected "Itachi" he whispered before passing out.

**Well I have made everyone wait so long for an update, hope you liked it.**

**Review this and my other story Family Bonds cause I am not getting enough.**

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before i start i like you all to know that i changed a few things in the last chapter and that Mikoto while actually live in this fic. Sorry for the sudden change  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

Itachi just arrived from his mission with his team and just wanted to take a nice long bath before going to bed. But, oddly enough, he had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The moment he stepped foot into the gates of the Uchiha district, he immediately knew that there was something wrong. The streets, they were too empty, normally at this time there would be members of the police force on patrol.

Where were they?

Moving extremely cautions as he made his way into the district and came close to a guard post when suddenly a familiar smell reached his nose.

Blood! He thought alarmed.

He rushed to the post and noticed two Uchiha officers dead on the floor. Stabbed to death and their eyes seemed to have been gauged out.

A look of horror passed across his face before it was instantly replaced with a cold hard look. From the scene he could determine that they were killed not long ago, so the perpetrator should still be around.

He unsheathed his katana that was strapped on his back and activated his sharingan.

Whoever did this would pay!

He rapidly moved through the district checking every house but he found all the residents dead some stabbed some beheaded. Only after the fifth house he searched one thought immediately entered his mind.

Oto-san! Kaa-san! Otou-san!

He rushed across the rooftops towards his house, inwardly praying he would make it in time too maybe save his family.

Stretching out his senses he felt three chakra signatures with the third slowly growing extremely weak.

Someone was dying!

He had to hurry.

Making it towards his house he sprinted at the side straight towards his parent's room where he sensed the three chakra signatures.

His sharingan started to spin as he was furious at the person who could have done this. Reaching the window of his parent's room he arrived just in time to see his father charge at his little brother with his blade drawn. In that moment seeing the sight of his mother stabbed in the chest and losing blood at a fast rate he understood the situation and acted.

**Clang!**

Itachi blocked his father's blade with a kunai and had his katana plunged through his heart. He glared at his father's shocked face in rage; he killed almost everyone in the clan, the blood one his clothes were clear proof of that.

**Thump!**

Sasuke had passed out behind him. This terrible experience was too much for him to handle. Itachi's eyes never left his father's gaze.

Blood slowly seeped out of Fugaku's mouth as he stared straight into his eldest son's killer gaze. The prodigy of the Uchiha clan, a genius praised by all, the one who lived up to all his expectations. He could have never taken him on; Itachi had long since surpassed him and everyone in the clan in terms of power.

He never stood a chance.

His vision slowly darkened as his limp body collide with the ground. His plan to rid the clan of the traitors, the ones that sided with Konoha, failed. And with that thought blew his last breath.

Itachi stared down at his father's dead body and tried calming himself down.

A sudden soft whimpering caught his attention and he remembered the two other people in the room.

He was next to his mother in an instant and checked her condition, she was alive but loosing blood at an alarming rate.

He placed his hands in a cross seal and a clone popped into existence. Said clone ran to Sasuke and hoisted said boy on his back. The real Itachi slowly and carefully picked his mother up bride style.

With a nod he sent to his clone that started forming one handed seals before placing his arm on the original's shoulder.

Together they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Konoha's Hospital**

Arriving at the hospital he immediately asked for help that came quickly. The doctors took his mother away for immediate emergency treatment while a nurse took his brother to a room.

Sliding down the wall Itachi breathed out in exhaustion.

He had a blank look in his eyes as he started forward oblivious to what happened around him.

What was it that drove his father to this point, he questioned.

'It couldn't have been that, could it?' He thought as he remembered the meeting the held two months ago.

**Flashback**

**The Uchiha meeting room**

The clan head was holding a meeting with elder council and the elite members of the clan.

"Are you mad, Fugaku?! A coup d'etat?!" An Uchiha elder shouted. "That will only lead to a civil war; the Uchiha clan will be severely weakened, even if we win. And our possible defeat could mean the end of the clan, do you understand that?!"

"I'm aware of that Eiso-sama, but it's the only way we will receive the proper respect and place in this village we deserve." The Uchiha clan head stated.

"Fugaku!" The elder Hiruko, Fugaku's father said sternly. "Eiso-san is right, conspiring against the village would only result in the deaths of many, if not most of our clan members." Every elder present nodded in agreement.

"We the Uchiha were the co-founders of this village, but not once in the history of Konohagakure no Sato did an Uchiha became Hokage. That title always went to the Senju's or their students." He yelled angrily. "We deserve better!" He slammed his fist down hard on the table cracking it. "Tobirama Senju gave us the Konoha Military Police Force as a sign of 'trust', but we all know that it was just a way to keep an eye on us and at the same time get us out of the way when it came to running Konoha." He glared hard at the elders. "We let them walk over us and tell us what to d-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH FUGAKU."Hiruko roared. "Or decision is final and for the good of the clan; NO! We will not turn against Konoha, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Fugaku lowered his head in defeat, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in anger. "Yes father." He answered with a scowl.

With that the meeting was over everyone stood up and left the room.

"You have changed, Fugaku." Hiruko said sadly walking up to his son. The heated glare Fugaku sent his father didn't faze him at all. "I'm concerned about your behavior as of late."

"Maybe because I see things differently now" Fugaku growled. "The Uchiha's have grown weak, soft and I wanted to change that. I wanted people to know the power we possess, that they couldn't deny our rightfull place in the village. I wanted them to fear the Uchiha name again." He stated. "And we would have started by taking this rightful place as the true rulers of Konoha, but it seems you all are content with living in the shadows of the Senju's." He spat in disgust

Hiruko shook his head in disappointment. "My son all I can say is this: civil war is never the answer, it will only bring problems and pain to others and weaken the village and our clan." He placed his hands on his son's shoulder who immediately shrugged it off.

"Think about it." Was all that Hiruko said before walking off. He gave Itachi who was sitting next to the door and nod.

Itachi had heard the whole conversation and now watched his father getting that look in his eyes. That look he held almost every day since...

The eyes of a killer.

**Flashback end**

That all let to the clan getting massacred except for him, his little brother and his mother that was still in a critical state.

But something extremely bothered Itachi, he knew his father was strong there was no doubt about it. But even he wasn't that strong enough to take on that many skilled members clan all by himself. He must have had help from someone really strong.

Itachi raised himself up from the wall and performed a few seals. He was going to investigate and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Re-appearing back in his parent's room he immediately noticed the change in scenery. The room was turned upside down, was now a complete mess, the tile that hid a secret compartment on the floor were removed. The scrolls and secret documents that were hidden in said compartments now were sprawled all over the room. He went to check on his father's corpse and cursed silently when he noticed that his eyes were also missing. Whoever had been helping him was also collecting their eyes.

Itachi looked around the messy room once again. 'This person was obviously looking for something but didn't find it.' He thought his eyes landing on his family portrait.

Knowing his father; if he wanted to hide something he would do it in the place you would least expect it.

He walked over to the portrait that lay on the ground, picking it up looked at the family picture they had taken 3 years ago.

In the picture both Sasuke and his mother were laughing while Itachi and his father had expressionless look on their faces.

Itachi broke the frame that held the portrait and removed the picture. Turning it around he found a seal inscribed on the back.

"Where no one would think to look." He muttered channeling chakra through the seal.

After a quick puff of smoke a small glass cylinder container appeared in his hands. It was filled with a yellow liquid and seemed to contain two eyeballs. The eyes of someone Itachi knew all too well. His best friend "Shisui..." He whispered sadly. Slowly tears stream down his cheek as he thought of his fallen clan, regret that he couldn't save them.

* * *

It had already been a month since the Uchiha massacre, but the village was still in a deep state of sorrow.

The news of the clan head suddenly going 'nuts' and slaughtering almost every member of the clan really came as a shock to everyone.

Everyone pretended to believe that something like that could never happen again, but it was only a paperthin façade.

Everyone tried to support the only three survivors, Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha but their help was politely turned down.

Itachi was praised as a hero by everyone, as he was able to stop his father from finishing off the whole clan and saving his little brother and mother. He knew that some people were only glad, that he saved the Sharingan from being completely extinct and not caring at all about the people, who were carrying these wondrous eyes in their sockets. It disgusted him.

Mikoto Uchiha had managed to recover completely from the wounds inflicted on her by her deceased husband.

Sasuke was doing much better, mainly because Itachi had asked Inochi Yamanaka, an expert on telepathic psychiatric treatment, among many other clan disciplines, to help Sasuke to get over this traumatic experience. Having seen other people become completely dark, closed off and antisocial to others as a result of something traumatic that happened in their past, Itachi didn't want something like that to happened too his beloved otouto.

It was now Saturday and Itachi decided to bring Sasuke with him to meet close friend. He knew he would be with his student at training ground 13 and that's where they headed. He mainly wanted Sasuke to make a friend.

**Training Ground 13**

Naruto stood on top of the lake with his hands placed in the dog seal. On shore Kakashi sat on one of the logs not faraway with his book in hand but he had his gaze was focused on the blond.

"**Kori Shuriken**" Naruto whispered. Out of the lake around twenty water spheres shot forward shaping into stars in midair before freezing into solid ice shurikens. Said ice throwing stars continued spinning and embedded in a straw dummy on the shore.

'His control is getting much better.' Kakashi thought proudly.

He motioned for Naruto to come back to land and chucked the blond an apple. "Let's take a short break."

Naruto nodded catching the fruit. Holding the apple in his hand it was vertically cut in half.

'One whole year of elemental training and he uses it to cut an apple in half. Smart.' Kakashi mused.

Walking towards the shoreline while eating his fruit Naruto noticed 2 people walking in the distance towards them.

"Looks like we're getting company." Kakashi muttered from behind his book.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto asked him.

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe they've come for a visit." Kakashi mused.

Itachi and Sasuke stopped in front of the duo.

"Hey Kakashi." Itachi greeted the silver haired ninja who gave a small wave back. Itachi then turned to Naruto "You must be Naruto, Kakashi has told me a lot about you." He said with a smile.

"I hope they weren't lies." The blond replied eyeing Kakashi.

Itachi chucked "I don't believe they were, as a matter of fact he spoke very highly of you," He answered with a smile. "My name is Itachi Uchiha." The raven introduced himself. "And this is my little brother, Sasuke."

"Hey," The younger Uchiha said with a short wave from where he stood next to his brother with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey there little Sasuke-kun." Kakashi greeted with an eye smile and ruffled the boy's hair.

Sasuke gave the one eyed jonin an annoyed look. Itachi chuckled.

"Trust me, if you stick around long enough you'll get used to it." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Well we just came by to see how the training with your student was going." Itachi said his eyes fell on the straw dummy. "And by the looks of it, I take it going good?" He asked analyzing one of the ice shurikens.

Kakashi nodded. "We're just working on fine tuning Naruto's Hyouton shape manipulation skill." He answered.

"Already, that's very impressive for someone as young as you." Itachi complemented.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned. "I spend a lot of time training hard, although it wasn't that easy to master. But I did and now I'm even stronger than before." He said proud of himself.

"Oh really," Itachi smirked. "Then you won't mind testing your skills against me."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not that strong yet." He answered.

Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew he could never stand a chance against Itachi Uchiha at the level he was now. He had already heard from Kakashi that the raven was already a ANBU captain and he was still 13. Which Naruto found astonishing cause you have to be very strong to achieve such a high rank.

"Then I will be waiting for the day you are." Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Count on it." Naruto said determined.

"What can you already do with your ice release kekkei genkai?" Sasuke decided to ask.

"Currently not a lot, but I can freeze a part of this lake solid." Naruto answered. "And I can shape ice into solid weapons like swords, kunais, shurikens in different shapes and sizes. I can also make small ice sculptures, given enough time."

"That's cool." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto grinned in return. "And once I complete fine tuning my basics Kakashi will teach me the ice jutsus he knows."

"He knows ice ninjutsu?" Sasuke inquired with a raised brow.

"Yeah, he co- uhm acquired them once on a mission to Yukigakure." Naruto revealed.

"He copied them with his sharingan, didn't he?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"You know?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Itachi-nii told me there was someone outside of our clan that wielded a sharingan." The raven answered. "And I guess he uses his headband to cover, it since it always stays active and consumes a lot of chakra, because he's not an Uchiha and his body isn't attuned to a sharingan." They both glanced at Kakashi who was further away holding a conversation with Itachi. "My brother said that he can use it just as skillfully as an Uchiha."

"I'm not that surprised since Sarutobi-ojiisan said that he copied over a thousand jutsus with it." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in slight awe. Naruto nodded.

"I wish I was as skilled as he was, but I haven't been able to activate my sharingan yet." He said disappointed.

"Don't be so sad, I know you will get it in time if you train hard enough." Naruto said with a small grin. "I'll even help you." Naruto offered. He didn't know why he suddenly did that but something inside just told him it was the right thing to do.

"You will, really?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

Naruto nodded "Hai"

"Does that mean I have to start training with you?" The dark eyed boy inquired.

"I guess it does" Naruto answered. "But we have to ask Kakashi-sensei if it's alright."

"Looks like they were talking about the same thing we were, didn't we Kakashi?" The boys heard Itachi say.

Said silver haired jonin smirked behind his mask.

"So you mean I get to train with Naruto?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

Itachi nodded. "And I will also be helping you both."

Starting from that day on Sasuke and Itachi joined Kakashi and Naruto in the weekend training session.

**Next chapter:**

**They finally graduate and head to the Wave**

**Well did you like the new chapter?**

**Like I said above, in the next chapter they'll graduate and will hopefully be the start of the wave mission. And I was thinking on pairing Itachi up with Haku(female of course since I'm not a fan of Yaoi nor Yuri).**

**NaruHina always and I think I will pair Sasuke with Sakura who will possess a hidden gift/strength/ability. I'm not going to tell what it is just yet.**

**Possible teams:**

**InoShikaCho – Asuma or Kurenai(I haven't decided yet)**

**Team 7: NaruShinoHina – Itachi**

**Team 8: KibaSasuSaku – Kakashi**

**I'm NOT planning on bashing characters in this fic(I think, maybe Neji at first and some others but we'll see when I start writing about him), so leave Sakura alone.**

**I had a lot of help writing this chapter from my beta-reader. Thanks a lot HyenaSennin and I like the changes you added to the story. I really appreciate your help because you help make my fics better.**

**Now for some disappointing news: I will not be updating for at least two or three weeks since I'm starting with my exams on Monday, so no new chapters for No more secrets or Naruto the Ice warrior for awhile.**

**And I still haven't update my third story, seems like I'll have to focus on that too.**

**I also like to thank everyone that read, fav my stories, especially the once who took the time to review. Is great to hear people opinion on my stories.**

**Well that's all for now don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before the start of the chapter, I like to notify you that there are two event of the manga/animé I'd like to skip:**

**1st: The whole Mizuki incident just got boring after awhile, so I decided to skip it. That's why I'm starting this story 4 years later, one day after the graduated**

**2nd: The bell test, because I will later return to it in the story and have some surprises in mind**

**Hope it doesn't bother you and stuff**

**Now, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'd like to. It's only that this stingy punk-ass Kishimoto won't hand it over, so he can continue to mess with the minds of the readers by making crazy plot-turns like he's on acid.**

**Chapter 6**

**Training ground 13**

A large fireball rolled through the forest of Konohagakure, destroying everything in its path before exploding against one of the many big trees surrounding the leaf village.

At the same time, a certain silver-haired jonin flipped backwards out of a nearby bush just out of reach of the flames and landed on the ground in a crouch.

Not even a few seconds, later yet another fireball made its way towards him.

Flashing through quick seals, he brought his hands to his mouth and shot a stream of water at the incoming fire attack successfully extinguishing the flames.

'That was close,' Kakashi thought with a tired look on his face. 'I don't have enough chakra left for anything really big.'

Further away in the opposite direction of the jonin two small figures were standing on a tree branch. One was crouched while the other stood next to him on a branch.

"Checkmate," The one standing said.

"He doesn't even know, that he ran right into our trap," The crouching smirked. But then his eyes traveled slight to the corner then look up at the blond.

Said blond caught the hint and nodded.

They each started forming their own set of seals before they both sucked in a lot of air.

At the same time from behind them sound of shurikens flying through the air reached their ears. They turned, facing a volley of shurikens several yards away, spinning rapidly towards them. While close behind the throwing stars a dark figure followed.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**" The one standing released a powerful gust of wind from his mouth, blowing the shurikens back.

The figure parried the shuriken with his kunai, just to be hit by a fireball in mid air.

Smirks appeared on both their faces as the fire jutsu hit, but those were soon replaced by stunned looks when only a burning log fell on the forest floor.

'**Kawarimi'** They thought alarmed, "We were logged!"

A sudden chill ran up their spines as they felt the presence of the same person behind them, whispering "Too slow" before they were stabbed with a kunai

Both of them disappeared in identical puffs of smoke.

"So they were using Shadow Clones," The person mused out loud. Landing on a branch he gazed in the direction of Kakashi. "Looks like they're headed your way."

**With Kakashi**

The jonin had changed his position and was standing on one of the higher branches for about two minutes now.

'I never thought they would last this long against us' He thought with a chuckle. "Oh well, I guess it's over now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" A voice yelled from behind him.

Kakashi spun around raising his arms crossed in front of himself blocking a kick from a certain raven-haired genin, which pushed him of the tree branch. "I was wondering, when you guys would finally show up." He said angling himself for a safe landing.

The raven smirked at which Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"**Hyouton**" A voice echoed through the forest.

Kakashi's eyes widen.

"**Sensatsu Suishou **(1000 Needles of Death)" A hail of ice senbons instantly descended from the tree line down at Kakashi as well as the whole area around him.

But Kakashi wasn't a jonin since the age of 13 for nothing and replaced himself with the traditional log to escape the deadly ice needles.

He winced slightly when he noticed the log now resembling a pincushion with all those needles on it.

'They really come at me with the intent to kill,' He thought from behind tree about 30 feet away. He was starting to get close to the edge of the forest.

When the sound of electricity filled the forest, Kakashi caught sight of six blue lightning spheres flying towards him at a frightening speed.

'Not bad, Sasuke.' He thought and ducked as two of the spheres sailed over him exploding against a tree behind him. He then immediately rolled to side avoiding two more before he had to push himself off the ground as two of the spheres passed under him.

In the few seconds he was in the air and noticed the faint outline of wire running several places through the bushes around him, thanks to the little beam of sunshine that managed to break through the trees. 'Wires! Another trap!' He thought. 'So they were trying to lure me towards it, smart thinking Sasuke and Naruto.' Kakashi's praised the two boys their genius minds. He wasn't about to allow himself get caught in it and landed on one leg deadly close to one of the wire before pushing back in a flip and landing on the nearby tree's trunk. With another push he flipped out of the forest.

A dark blur jumped out of the forest after him and slid to a halt in front of a Kakashi, smirking.

"I'll admit that was a pretty good strategy Sasuke, It would have worked, if the wire wouldn't have reflected the sunlight." The jonin asked looking around. "But where is Naruto?"

"He had some 'things' to take care of." Sasuke answered. He was dressed in a black shirt, black pants and black sandals. This was the training attire that he and Naruto started wearing 4 years ago.

'Could he have gone after Itachi?' Kakashi wondered. "But was it wise for you to face me alone? You can't defeat me by yourself you know that." He stated.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke answered. 'But I have to buy Naruto some time.' He went into his fighting stance. "But I can't hurt … much to give it a try, right?"

Kakashi chuckled and made a 'come at me, bro' gesture with his hand.

Shifting on his feet slightly Sasuke clenched his fists and dashed at the silver haired ninja.

Sasuke tried to engage him in a taijutsu battle, only for Kakashi to sidestep his attacks in a really casual manner.

'Damn it, he's toying with me,' Sasuke cursed mentally, as Kakashi kept dodging every one of his attacks while smirking amused. 'At this rate I won't be able catch him. I have to step up my game.'

He saw Kakashi moving behind him, most likely to use the dreaded Sennon Goroshi and reacted quickly, throwing another punch, only for Kakashi to catch his fist without any real effort.

"You have to do a lot better than that Sasuke-kun or is this all you got?" Kakashi said in a mock tone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and inhaled.

Kakashi's eyes widen. 'He's isn't gonna...'

'Katon' Sasuke thought. 'Komakai Kaki' His cheeks inflated before he "spat" a small fireball up at Kakashi.

The jonin immediately released the boy and leaped away from him to escape the fireball.

An instant later Kakashi not only saw a great amount of determination in Sasuke's eyes, but also his newly activated sharingan, unlocked by the stress of this very combat-oriented test. He probably didn't realize that he activated it.

Sasuke's suddenly developed a faint blue aura around his body, giving off sparks as he moved to attack.

He then disappeared.

'Hm, using lightning chakra to increase you speed.' Kakashi spun around blocking a roundhouse kick from Sasuke. "You may be faster but your still an absolute beginner when it comes to using this jutsu." He told the boy.

Sasuke didn't answer as he "disappeared" again. Kakashi leaped up in the air avoiding Sasuke's spinning leg sweep. 'That was close' He thought.

Sasuke stopped half way in his assault. 'Got ya.' He though and launched himself upwards at breakneck speed.

"Ack," Kakashi's gasped as Sasuke buried his lightning chakra enhanced fist deep in the jonin's stomach.

"Don't underestimate me," Sasuke growled lowly.

"Kakashi" gave a pained smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Not at all surprised Sasuke landed back on the ground and started panting. His red sharingan eyes slowly reverted back to black, as he dropped to his knees and released his raiton jutsu to save chakra.

After three hours of nearly nonstop tai- and ninjutsu-intensive combat training, he wasn't pleased, but not really surprised of being nearly at the end of his stamina and chakra reserves.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan**"

Sasuke recognized his brother's voice executing the jutsu that used the water from the lake they always trained on to form into a big dragon and was now speeding at him.

With barely any stamina or chakra left, he knew he wouldn't be able to properly dodge the attack, let alone fight Itachi in current his condition, even if said teen was just a clone.

That's right, dear readers, this "Itachi" was a clone and so was that "Kakashi".

It was all part of their today's training regime.

Sasuke and Naruto had to go up against 2 clones each, of both Kakashi and Itachi. Both jonins were curious as to how well these two would perform against clones that possessed 1/3 of their original's strength. The objective of the training was to defeat at least one Kakashi and one Itachi clone.

Itachi was even harder to catch then Kakashi, and "just" a hit wasn't easy, either, since Itachi was even better at stealth then Kakashi. He was also able to keep them always on their toes with his very fast taijutsu movements and fast hand seals, making his ninjutsu even more dangerous, too. They had to constantly use the Replacement Technique to dodge his attacks. His clones were unusually good at defense, either, forcing Sasuke and Naruto both to constantly change tactics to defeat them.

At one point in the forest, they finally managed to take out one of each of Kakashi's and Itachi's clones. Naruto decided to go after the second Itachi alone and let Sasuke handle last Kakashi to avoid "friendly" fire.

The water serpent was coming at him fast and he knew , that a direct hit would "reward" him with a few days of limited combat readiness and of course a few painful bruises and wounds.

'So Naruto couldn't stop Itachi,' He thought sighing. 'If he was here, he definitely would've been able to-'

"Hyouton no jutsu" A familiar voice suddenly yelled.

The water dragon had been only been a few feet away from reaching Sasuke before it froze in its path before being completely taken over by ice.

After he neutralized the Water Dragon, he went towards Sasuke, walking on the lake surface as if it was a normal street, putting his chakra control exercises to practical use. With his varied diet (he had to be FORCED to not only eat ramen) he grew to a decent height and with his haircut, his blonde hair color and despite his black attire (same as the one Sasuke preferred) he looked like the Yondaime Hokage's mini-me.

A smile formed on Sasuke's face. 'He made it back,' He thought. Looking at the small distance that was left between him and the frozen water serpent, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. 'And just in time too, I don't like to be "bitten" by "serpents".'

When Naruto had finally arrived at the scene he immediately saw the water dragon rise out of the lake and had acted quickly, by rapidly making its way towards the body of water. Slamming his hand on the flat surface he called out the name of his jutsu (he was training desperately to improve his chakra control enough for him to not to have to verbalize the names of the jutsus or even to shout false jutsu names to throw off opponents, after all, ninjas are all about stealth and having to call out the names of your attacks would blow your cover on a spy or assassination mission and even in ninja-to-ninja combat), he released as much chakra as he could into the lake. Ice forming under his palm that immediately raced straight towards the base of the water serpent and freezing it entirely.

Naruto fell backwards on the grass and started to pant heavily, beets of sweat rolling down his face.

"Itachi" chuckled from his spot. "Looks like our little brawl has left you pretty much drained of most of your chakra, Naruto-kun."

The blond didn't reply as he slowly calmed down, thinking about how he'll beat him... eventually.

"I guess both of you are done for today," The clone said and dispelled itself.

The frozen dragon suddenly started to crack before breaking apart into several chunks of ice.

Everything then fell silent, only the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the occasional chirping of birds was heard in the clearing.

Sasuke stood up and made his way towards the blond and sat down next to him on the ground.

"Your brother's very annoying," Naruto immediately grumbled.

Sasuke snickered "Hn, I can say the same about Kakashi."

"Eh," The blond turned his head towards the raven. "What did he do this time?" He asked.

Sasuke then explained to Naruto how his fight went with the jonin.

"At least you got him in the end," Naruto sat up with his arms crossed and huffed. "Itachi was too fast for me hit with my Tōshō (Frostbite) and I used up most of my chakra on that jutsu."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Strange, Tōshō usually doesn't take that much chakra doesn't it?'

The blond sighed and laid back down on the grassy plane.

After a half an hour Naruto's stomach growled loudly. Laughing slightly embarrassed he asked. "Hey Sasuke, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Where do want to have our lunch?" Sasuke asked in return, knowing, where his ramen-addicted friend would want to eat... All of his meals, if Kakashi didn't force him to have a varied diet, under the threat of introducing him to another insanely embarrassing Sennen Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Death a.k.a. The Ninja Asspoke).

"How about Ichiraku's?" The blond suggested.

"We went there yesterday to celebrate graduating, remember?" Sasuke pointed out. "Why don't we just have lunch at my house, I'm sure my mom has already cooked something really tasty by now." He suggested.

Naruto thought about for a moment then nodded. "To your house it is then."

The two got up and started walking from of the training ground.

"Where are Kakashi and Itachi exactly?" Naruto asked wondering where those two could have gone off to.

Sasuke shrugged. "Beats me, they just took off to somewhere and left us with their shadow clones."

They followed a small path through the forest that led back to town. As they walked across said path they came across a part of the forest where the trees and the ground were partly encased in ice with spikes sticking up in random places.

"Don't tell me you did this." Sasuke facepalmed .

"What? I told you I told you he was a fast." He said with a sheepish look on his face. "So I missed him a 'few' times."

Sasuke sweatdropped. "How many times?" He was slightly afraid to ask.

Naruto laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe 10 or 11 times, I lost count after 8."

Sasuke's sweatdrop grew. "You couldn't have stopped after the first 3 times you missed."

"I would've, but he kept taunting me every time," Naruto muttered. "I just got frustrated after awhile and only wanted to freeze this smug smile of his right off his damn face."

"Jeez," Sasuke sighed while shaking his head. "For an Ice Release user you sure can't keep a "cool head"." He started walking. Naruto followed while pouting and shaking his head about Sasuke's lame joke, thinking no-one could make lamer jokes then that.

Both continued on their way and left the forest to head through town towards the Uchiha district.

"Hmm, I can't think of a place they could have gone." Naruto said after awhile.

"Hn, knowing Itachi-nii-san, he's probably eating some pokey or dango right about now." Sasuke answered.

"You might be right," Naruto mused.

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, sat behind his big oak desk with his eyes focused on the crystal ball. In said sphere the image of both Naruto and Sasuke was visible as both strolled through the streets of the village.

In front of his desk stood Kakashi and Itachi, with other jonin also watching the two kids through his amazing glass ball.

"There you have it," Sarutobi spoke up. "The final two graduates of this year; Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Now that you all have just seen this year's graduates, you will each receive these" He started to hand out brown envelopes with data about the members of the genin teams to the respective jounin. "They contain the information you will need to know about the three genins that will be placed on your team." He explained.

The jonin's nodded.

"Okay then, I will start with... Team 1, Genma Shiranui," A senbon chewing jonin stepped forward and took the envelope handed to him.

"Team 2..." He continued.

Each time Sarutobi would call a team and jonin, and would hand the future team leaders an envelope containing the data about the genin of his squad.

"Team 6, Itachi Uchiha." Said raven haired shinobi walked forward and took the envelope. Giving the leader a small bow he returned to his position next to Kakashi.

"Team 7, Kakashi Hatake," The masked nin went and received an envelope.

"Team 8, Kurenai Yuuhi,"

"Who did you get?" Kakashi asked Itachi who was already looking over the three files he received.

"Three boys, all with civilian background," Itachi revealed. "Their skills are all ranked average." He scanned over the profiles of the boys. "Who will be on you team?" He asked Kakashi.

Kakashi brought his attention to the envelope in his hand and opened it. "Well, would you look at that," He said smiling under his mask and showed Itachi the three profiles of his assigned genin squad. "How lucky am I, I can already tell that my team is going to be one of the three that won't be returning to the academy." He stated with an eye smile.

Itachi scanned over the pictures of the three genin that would be in Kakashi's team. The first had a picture of a smirking Sasuke on it, the second of a grinning Naruto and the third a blushing Hyuuga Hinata.

"Quite a powerful trio you got there," Asuma Sarutobi said walking up to his fellow jonins.

"Uh-hu," They turned to face the son of the Hokage.

Kakashi smiled. "You got that right; I will train them to become the next sannin of Konoha." He joked.

Asuma smirked. "If that's a challenge then don't count me out, because I'm planning on doing the same with my team."

"Oh, and who did you get Asuma," Itachi asked.

"The next generation of the InoShikaCho," He answered with a small grin waving the folder in the air.

"I can't believe you got my Hinata-chan," Kurenai said joining the male jonins.

"I guess I'm just that lucky." Kakashi chuckled. "But I bet you got someone just good as Hinata."

"Well, I got the heirs of the Aburame and Inuzaka clan and her." She held up the profile of a pink haired girl.

"Haruno Sakura," Kakashi read. 'Haruno!' After a few moments he remembered: "Wait, isn't she Kizashi and Mebuki's kid." He asked the mistress.

Kurenai nodded.

'From the looks of her stats, her skill in genjutsu are the highest followed by her average ranked ninjutsu skill but she's rather poor taijutsu.' The mask wearing ninja looked over the profile. 'Hopefully in time she becomes just as skilled as her parents were.'

"She really intelligent but like a portion of the females in her class she has a fangirlish crush on Sasuke Uchiha."

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you." Kakashi said smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Kakashi chuckled. "Just my way of wishing you good luck with your new team, that's all."

The genjutsu mistress eye Kakashi's suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Kurenai, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Asuma said reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you still going with the bell test this time, Kakashi." The young Sarutobi asked with a knowing smirk.

Kakashi gave him a thumbs up and smiled. "Definitely, and I'm pretty sure they'll pass."

"Well, I have my own version on how to test their teamwork skills." Kurenai said.

"I have a Nara on the team, so I'm pretty sure he will figure out the purpose of the test." Asuma stated.

"Well, I have my doubts about team 6, two of them don't seem to like each other that much, to put it mildly, and were put on the same team to solve that issue." Itachi looked up from the files. "This is going to be very troublesome."

"Try giving them the bell exercise, it usually bring out their teamwork spirit." The masked shinobi suggested. "They will see that in the world of a shinobi, they need to be able to trust their comrades or they won't survive their first serious mission."

"I'll give it a try." Itachi replied.

"In two days we'll see how everything turns out." The jonins all nodded.

xxxx

**Next day - Ninja Academy**

Today was the day every graduate would be assigned to a team. At 9 o'clock all graduates arrived in the big class, where Iruka announced the team assignments. After that they received an hour recess after which they had to await the team leaders.

One by one jonin's showed up and left with their teams until there was only one left; Team 7.

It was already almost noon and members of team 7 being Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were currently still waiting for their sensei to show up.

Naruto now wore a simple grey shirt with a red spiral in front, black pants. He wore wristbands on each of his wrists, one with a red spiral and the other with an icy-blue colored snowflake imprinted on them.

Sasuke was dressed in a blue shirt with his clan's symbol in the back and white shorts.

Hinata wore a lavender colored shirt with sleeves up to her elbows underneath a cream colored sleeveless vest and dark blue pants.

They were all pretty much bored out of their mind and with nothing much to do Naruto, decided to pass the time by creating ice and just shape it in various objects he could think of.

The others looked on as the ice floating above the blonde's palm took different shapes. For Sasuke it was nothing new, since the blond always did it when he was bored.

Hinata also knew of his Ice Release kekkei genkai and always found it very amazing how he could create and shape ice at will. The first time he revealed his ability to her was exactly two weeks after they entered academy, during lunch time. She was both surprised and happy for the blond, when he told them that it was his kekkei genkai. But it also made her wonder about the origins of his bloodline, because as far as she knew she had never heard or read about people with the Ice Release ever living in Konoha.

After watching him go through some random objects, the ice suddenly took the shape of a kunai, much to her surprise.

She noticed air currents faintly rotating around the kunai as it turned itself blade-first towards the door. And before she could even ask what he was up to, the weapon shot forward just as the classroom door slid open.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped with wide eyes. Whoever opened the door could have been hurt by the weapon.

She saw the blond glaring angrily at the open door, while Sasuke was smirking.

Did he maybe know why Naruto-kun did that, Hinata wondered?

Seconds later a silver haired mask wearing ninja walked into the classroom. Hinata immediately recognized him as the same person that sometimes escorted Naruto to the academy.

Was he going to be their new sensei?

The look on his face showed how unhappy he was at the moment and showed it by glaring at the blond with his one visible eye.

He brought up an orange book that had the ice kunai embedded halfway through it. "I just bought this one yesterday." He hissed with a dark look on his face. "Do you know how long I waited in line for this edition?"

Naruto snorted. "I don't care, you are three hours late." His hands started giving off a cold chilling frosty fog. "Just be glad that book was all I hit."

"You own me a new one." Kakashi stated.

The blond snorted again. "I'm not allowed to buy those books, I'm 12 remember and you wouldn't want me to do something illegal, right?" asked the (in-) famous prankster with intentionally hypocritical humor.

Kakashi then smirked knowingly. "Oh, then I'll just take it out of your mission payment."

The blond's eyes then widen.

"Anyway meet me on the roof." Kakashi said with a changed demeanor and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"There's no way I'm letting him get his hands on my money." Naruto exclaimed angrily and shot out of his seat.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to act without thinking." Sasuke said getting up.

Fuming Naruto stomped out of the classroom, mumbling curses under his breath.

"S-sasuke-kun, is he going to be okay?" Hinata asked the raven softly.

Sasuke turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, he will be, give him an hour or so and he'll be back to his old cheerful self." He explained both exiting the room and walked with her towards the stairs.

When they reached rooftop, they notice Kakashi leaning against the building's railings and Naruto sitting in front of him on the steps. The blond glaring so hard at the jonin as if he wanted to bore holes into his skull just with his eyes. Kakashi in turn actually had an amused look on his face.

They took a seat on either side of the blond and focused their attention on Kakashi.

"Well, now that you're all here let's start by introducing ourselves," Kakashi spoke up. "Hmm, tell me about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you start, since you suggested it." Naruto grumbled.

"Okay well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't really feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, my hobbies are reading but someone just ruined my favorite literature." He glared at the blond once again only for him to snort. "My dreams for the future...I haven't really thought about that really." He mused then pointed at Hinata. "Now you?"

"Ano... my name us Hyuuga Hinata, like my family and my friends. I dislike the seal that the main house of family uses against our branch family, my hobbies are cooking, gardening and training, and my dreams for the future are to unite the two branches of my family, get rid of the seal and to become a great clanhead." She told them.

"Interesting." Kakashi mumbled under his mask. "Sasuke." He nodded at the raven.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the things I like hmm, I guess my friends, I love my mother and brother and tomatoes, I dislike a few things. My hobbies are training, reading and learning new jutsus. And my dream for the future is to revive my clan and lead it to a new future without the mistakes of the past that nearly became its undoing." Sasuke revealed.

"And last but not least, my little I-cube brother." Kakashi joked.

Naruto growled under his breath. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends and the closest people to me that I consider family and ramen. I really dislike Kakashi's habits, his nasty and perverted books and that he tries to make fun of me at every chance he gets. My hobbies reading ACTUAL literature and learning jutsus. My dreams for the future are to start my own family, become Hokage and use that power to ban a certain book." He finished with an evil smirk.

"Anyway, know that we got that out the way," Kakashi tried ignoring that last comment. "I'd like for you three to meet me in training ground 13 for your final genin test tomorrow morning."

"But sensei aren't we genin already?" Hinata asked softly.

"Technically no, the test you did in the academy was too weed out those who were not qualified to become a genin." Kakashi said and started chuckling as he took in the shocked looks on their faces. "I really don't feel like beating around the bush with you guys, so I'll just explain everything further." His face turned serious. "Out of the 9 teams that were formed only 3 can become an official 3 man squad. The others who fail tomorrow will be send back to the academy. So there is a 66.6% chance you three will fail and be back here."

Jumping up from his seat Naruto yelled determined. "Then we won't fail."

"That's what they all said," Kakashi told them with a mischievous look on his face. "Be at the training ground at 5 am tomorrow and don't eat unless you want to puke." Were his final words before he left via shushin.

Naruto clenched his fist and turned to his friends. "We have to do our best tomorrow guys because we haven't been working so hard just to fail now." He tried motivating them.

"H-hai" Hinata nodded though she was a little nervous while Sasuke smirked nodding.

They stayed there on the roof talking for awhile before they all went their separate ways.

**The following day - Training ground 13**

It was early in the morning when Naruto and Sasuke both entered the training ground, almost half asleep. When they saw that Kakashi hadn't arrived yet they went to sit against one of the post.

Minutes later Hinata also walked into the clearing. "Ohayō (Good morning) Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." She greeted.

"Hey Hinata," The blond waved. Sasuke acknowledged her greeting with a smile.

She then went took a seat next to the blond.

They didn't know when it happened but at one point when they were waiting the trio fell asleep. And that was the scene Kakashi met when he arrived three hours later.

'Cute,' He thought seeing the trio snoring lightly, as they leaned against each other.

Setting the timer, he made the alarm clock he brought with him go off.

Slowly the eyes of the three youngsters opened before they landed on the jonin in front of them.

Naruto shot up pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "You're late. Again!" He yelled fuming.

The others didn't look to happy too.

"Sorry I'm late; my alarm clock didn't go off this morning." He told the trying to look innocent.

Naruto scowled. "It seemed to be working just fine a few seconds ago."

"It fixed ... itself." The jonin laughed.

The trio sweatdropped. 'He couldn't have come up with a better, BELIEVABLE lie?!' Sasuke thought as his brows twitched.

Kakashi placed his clock on top of the log and pulled out two bells. "I set the alarm clock for noon, in that time you'll each have to try and take a bell from me."

Naruto's eyes shot up in realization.

"B-but sensei, there are only two bells." Hinata pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, Hinata-chan." He said. "That means only two of you can pass, the other will return to the academy. And if none of can get a bell before time runs out all of you will be sent back." Hinata gasped.

Out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke saw Naruto's fox like smirk. 'He knows something.'

"If you want a bell, you have to come at me with the intend to kill or else you won't get your hands on one and you can use any weapon and jutsu at your disposal." Kakashi stated.

"But sensei, you might get hurt." Hinata said in concern.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not a highly skilled jonin for nothing, Hinata-chan, so don't worry about me."

The kids didn't say anything.

"Since you don't have any more questions, we'll begin... Now START!" The tree jumped away leaving Kakashi alone in the clearing.

**With Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata**

The Hyuuga and the Uchiha were crouched behind a bush further away from Kakashi, both facing the blond.

"Okay, spill it Naruto, I know you know something, so what is it?" Sasuke asked him.

"Teamwork," Naruto revealed.

"Teamwork?" Both his friends said in unison.

"Are you s-sure, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with as slight stutter.

Naruto nodded grinning. "Yes, I'm pretty sure." He assured them. "Sarutobi-ojiisan would sometimes tell me stories about his own team and get this: he used this very same method when he tested his own genin team."

His friends listened patiently.

"The purpose of this test is to show, whether we are able to work as a team and even ready to make sacrifices for the sake of the team, that's why there are only two bells, to put our team solidarity to the test."

As he finished, the others immediately understood the purpose of the test and were even more eager to pass it.

"We need a plan." Sasuke then said.

"I h-have an idea." Hinata said softly.

"Great, let's hear it then, Hinata." Naruto said cheerfully. And they listened to their female companion's plan.

**With Kakashi**

15 minutes had already passed and the jonin wondered why they haven't made any attempt to try to get a bell yet. Should he go look for them or just wait another 15 minutes. Deciding to go with the later he whipped out a fresh copy of his favorite novel he bought this morning, after Naruto ruined the previous one and started reading, giggling every now and then.

That was until three genin landed in front of him, Naruto going through seals while Sasuke and Hinata both had their doujutsu active, and were in their respective fighting stance.

'They couldn't have figured out the purpose of the test already, could they?' Kakashi questioned inwardly and returned his book to his pouch. 'This is going to be interesting.'

"Hyouton," Naruto yelled. A cold-icy fog started to emit from his hands as both teammates dashed forward.

xxxx

**Later - In Sarutobi's office**

Today was one of those busy days of Hiruzen, the mountain of paperwork on his desk was proof of that. Then there were the jonins in his office waiting to report if their teams had passed or failed the survival exercise. Eight were already present in his office and he was about to accept all the reports when a thoroughly soaked and missing his jonin's vest, Kakashi shushin-ed into his office and laid his report on the desk. "Team 7 passed." He mumbled left the same way he came.

Moments of silence passed before the jonin's burst out in laughter for Kakashi's misfortune.

Itachi then walked into the office at the same time wondering what everyone was laughing about.

xxxx

**A/N: I think I'll stop here with this chapter, I hope you guys liked it so far and I know I said I would start with the wave mission…**

**But I can say that I have something big planned….**

**OH YEAH, I want to point out something, that during their little training exercise Itachi and Kakashi were holding back, A LOT. I'm telling you this so that people don't think that Naruto and Sasuke are OP because I don't like it when a character is TOO powerful.**

**And if some of you are wondering why I gave Naruto lightning affinity, it's just to remove the one weakness his kekkei genkai has; that being earth. Since lightning or fire (unless it's something as strong as Amatarasu or an A-ranked or higher fire or lightning ninjutsu) doesn't work against it, because the water and wind nature of the ice negates their effect. I researched it!**

**Now I like to thank everyone that fav-ed, alerted and reviewed in my story**

**And now a question for the readers: Can anyone come up with a title for Itachi? You know just like, how you have Sharingan no Kakashi cause I can't think of anything.**

**This chapter was written by me (Rexpro) and my beta-reader Hyena-sennin**

**Thanks a lot for reading.**

**Until next time**

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

**Morning in Konohagakure**

Team 7 was currently on a mission to capture the Fire daimyo's wife's cat, for the umpteenth time in the three weeks that they had been an official genin squad. And they were starting to grow very annoyed and weary, chasing that cat all the time. It wasn't that the payment was bad, on the contrary the daimyo's wife payed a huge sum just to retrieve the feline. But it was the time it took too track down the cat and trying to catch it since he was as slippery as a fish.

And they had just about enough.

"Mission complete we've capture the Tora, again." Kakashi mumbled as he held the cat by his neck and at the same time Sasuke tried holding a furious Naruto back.

Said blond was pretty pissed of at the moment for one reason only. Every time they were told to capture the 'demon cat' as he had dubbed the feline, he was scratched multiple times. And if it wasn't for the thorough healing Kurama provided, he would surely have been left with lots of scars as a reminder. "Let me at him Sasuke!" He yelled in rage. In his hand he held a curved blade made of ice and he was trying to attack the cat but Sasuke was successfully holding him back by his collar.

"Naruto! Leave the cat alone. If you kill it we won't get paid and the Fire daimyo would be pretty mad at you for murdering his wife's cat." Sasuke scolded the blond and gripped his collar tightly.

"I don't care, you're not the one who get's scratched ever time." The blond yelled back still struggling to get free. He tried swinging his blade wildly at the cat was that being held out of his reach by Kakashi. "And now I'm going to return the favour."

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. 'I have to do something about that temper of his.' He then said. "Okay guys, let's not waste anymore time." He placed the cat in small cage and handed it to Hinata. "Let's head back and return this kitty." He started walking between Hinata and Naruto to prevent the angry blond from lashing out against the cat. Sasuke walked next to the blond who was cursing the feline under his breath.

xxxx

The Hokage's office

The team was now watching how the cat was being hugged to death by the Fire daimyo's wife all the while cooing how she missed him. Tora desperately tried everything to escape the woman's grasp but failed miserably.

'Now I see why runs away.' Sasuke thought with a sweatdrop.

'That poor cat.' Hinata thought feeling sorry for the cat.

'Haha, this is way better than what I was planning, suffer evil kitty' Naruto said chuckling evilly and sported a mischievous grin on his features.

'They rolled around together on her bed stroking each other's...' Uhm yeah that was what Kakashi was reading. He was completely oblivious to what happened around him.

The fire daimyo's wife then gave Iruka the payment for the mission and left with her wildly flailing pet.

As the door closed the Hokage coughed and they turned to face him.

"Congratulations on successfully completing another mission." He said with a smile.

He got a nod in reply from Sasuke, Hinata mumbled a soft 'Hai' while Naruto grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

Sarutobi then took one of the many scrolls on his desk and started reading. "Well for your next mission you guys will have too, walk the Inuzaka clan's dogs, clean the river running through the forest south of here, babysit the-" He was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"NO WAY!" The blond exclaimed frustrated while shaking his head. "We've been doing these chores for three weeks already. When are we going to do a real mission?" He asked annoyed.

His teammates didn't respond but they were inwardly agreeing with him. They too were exhausted of doing people's chores.

"Naruto you guys are still genin and as genins you have too start with these simple missions." Iruka scolded the jinchuuriki.

Naruto bit his lip and huffed.

Sarutobi was already expecting this to happen and had there for already prepared the speech he would give the blond. Removing the pipe he was smoking he finally spoke. "Iruka is right Naruto-kun." Naruto pouted. "As a shinobi you have to start with the easy missions first before going onto the harder ones." With his eyes closed he entered his lecture mode and started explaining the basic way how missions were given. That was until...

"...and if I can combine it with my lightning affinity it will be one awesome cool weapon." He heard Naruto speak.

Opening his eyes he saw Naruto holding a mallet made of ice and was explaining something to his teammates and sensei.

"Hmm your right but I will also be extremely deadly." Kakashi mused stroking his face mask.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sarutobi 'exploded'.

"Hn," Naruto scoffed. "We were, but it got boring a few seconds after you started."

Hiruzen fell back into his chair and facepalmed. 'What am I going to do with you Naruto.' He thought exhausted.

"Come on ojii-san don't you have a simple mission for use, one that doesn't imply us doing chores." Naruto begged.

The kage's eyes momentarily shifted to Kakashi who gave him a small nod. The then Sandaime sighed in defeat and started to search through the pile of mission scrolls on his desk. "Here it is." He mumbled. "Okay, I can give you a C-rank escort missions."

Naruto perked up at that. "Cool, so who are we escorting, a princess, a daimyo..." He started to rant on.

"Bring him in." The Hokage ordered the chunin at the door. Said shinobi left and returned with a old man who was clearly drunk.

"Wait a minute, these little gaki's are supposed too protect me." He slurred. "They look really weak as specially that blond one, I wonder if he can even use that mallet he's holding."

A giant tick mark formed on Naruto's head and he made to lung at the man but Kakashi held him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Why don't I test it on your head old man." He yelled angrily swing the mallet wildly.

The old man took a swig of the sake jar in his hand and grumbled. "Annoying brat."

"Team 7, this is Tazuna a bridge builder, your are to escort him back to his home in the Wave country and protect him while he finishes the bridge that will connect the Wave with the main land." Sarutobi told them.

"Naruto you can't attack our clients even if they say bad things to you." Kakashi meanwhile lectured the blond. "If you do so people won't be sending Konoha mission requests anymore."

"Sorry sensei." Hanging his head low Naruto apologised.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, 'He's learning.' He thought.

"Okay team, pack enough supplies for two weeks." Kakashi told them. "And we meet at the west gate in one hour."

The genin complied and all left towards their homes.

xxxx

Naruto was already finished packing his stuff and he was currently staring at a wooden box in his hands. It was the same box he had gotten from the Hokage when he had turned 7. It contained one scroll that he had yet to open, two pictures of his mother and green goggles he received for his birthday.

He had decided to take the box with him, prevent it from getting stolen by others while he was away for the time being.

After stuffing the box with his precious items inside his bag, he exited out his door. Descending the stairs of his apartment building quickly he arrived on the streets below where Sasuke was already waiting for him.

Together then they made their way towards the Hyuuga compound were they picked up Hinata. The trio then finally headed towards the gate where they waited for Kakashi and the client to arrive.

Naruto was grinning the entire time the were there and Sasuke could help but ask. "Why are you so happy?"

The jinchuuriki didn't stop grinning as he answered. "This is my first time leaving the village and I'm really excited. Aren't you?."

Sasuke nodded. "Kind of yeah, this is better then crappy D-rank missions."

"What about you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked still with a bright grin.

The Hyuuga answered. "Yes, I am." She nodded with a faint blush

The two adults finally arrived after 15 minutes. "Yo." Kakashi greeted.

Tazuna gave an annoyed grunt as a greeting.

'How rude.' The genin thought.

"So are you guys ready for your mission out of the village?" The jonin asked.

"Hai sensei." Hinata answered.

Sasuke nodded.

"You bet, I am." Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Then let's go." Their leader said and started walking with Tazuna, his genin squad following promptly behind him.

They were on the road to the wave for several hours now and up until then nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Naruto at one point started asking Kakashi and Tazuna questions about shinobis in other countries. The silver haired nin was happy to answer then while the others listened as well.

That was until Kakashi noticed a small pool of water in the distance, his eyes narrowed at the suspicious puddle.

"Everyone be on guard." He then said. "People can attack from everywhere, like the sky, from behind a bush and even the ground." He hinted.

The trio then noticed the upcoming puddle and knew what Kakashi was implying.

While they were walking their formation slowly changed with Hinata and Sasuke walking on either side of Tazuna and Naruto behind the bridge builder. Kakashi started walking behind the group as they passed the puddle.

As they passed the puddle moments later two cloaked figures rose out of said puddle. Both had on breathing mask and their headbands had the insignia of Kirigakure no Sato engraved on it. They both wore a metal gauntlet on each one of their hands that were connected by a chain.

They both rapidly dashed towards the closest person, that being Kakashi and wrapped him with their chain before pulling it tightly shredding the jonin to pieces.

"One down." The both Kiri shinobis whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei." The genins cried as they saw their sensei being cut.

In seconds the two attackers were now behind Naruto. "Your next." The whispered their chain fell around the blond. Only this time when they pulled on the chains the blond exploded with a pop of smoke.

The two momentarily halted in their path when it happened. "A clone." They said in shocked.

"You don't say." Naruto said sarcastically appearing at the side of one of Kiri shinobis sporting an ice mace that he smashed into the face of the shinobi. Said ninja was knocked unconscious.

"That's one down." Naruto said as he raised the mace.

The other Kiri nin momentarily halted when he saw that his partner down. A mistake on his part as Sasuke took that opportunity to deliver a hard spinning kick to the Kiri shinobi's head and he was sent spiralling in to one the nearby trees and was instantly rendered unconscious.

"Good work team." Kakashi said appearing through shushin. "You handled yourself well against two C-rank missing nins." He praised.

Both boys grinned.

Kakashi turned to Hinata who had taken a defensive stance and Tazuna who was shaking in his spot. "Good job defending Tazuna, Hinata." He said looking at several senbons that were embedded in ground around them.

After they tied the to attackers up Naruto decided ask. "Sensei, what's the deal with them attacking us out of the blue?"

"Hn, because someone here is targeted." Kakashi's eyes moved to Tazuna. "Why are you being targeted Tazuna-san?" He asked with an unhappy tone.

The bridge builder frightened, hesitated for a moment before began explaining how his home country was taken over by a tycoon named Gato a year ago. And how his dictatorship brought down the economy of their country and everyone there lived poor. As a result of that they didn't have enough money for a higher mission. The completion of the bridge would break Gato's control and that was why he was now being hunted.

Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought while his team faces showed different expressions, sadness because of what happened to the Wave country and anger at Gato.

"I say we help him sensei." Naruto spoke up.

"I agree with Naruto," Sasuke spoke next. "We have to stop Gato."

Hinata hesitantly nodded in agreement with both her friends. She wasn't sure if they were ready for this now higher ranked mission, but on the other hand she also wanted to help the people.

Tazuna stared nervously at Kakashi knowing it was his decision whether they decided to continue or returned to the village and leave him to his own faith.

"It seems my team has come to an agreement and we'll continue this mission." Kakashi said finally eyeing his team who now looked determined. "But we are going to need back up." He pulled out a scroll and wrote something inside before rolling it back up and proceeded to. bite his thumb before going through a fast series of handseals and finally slammed his palm on the ground. A puff of smoke later and a small brown dog was staring up at the jonin.

"What can I do for you for you Kakashi?" He suddenly spoke to the surprise of every around him except Naruto.

"Pakkun I need you to head back to the village and give this to Hokage-sama." Kakashi said to his summon handing him the scroll. Pakkun took it in his mouth and with a nod left in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi turned back to his team and Tazuna and spoke. "Now that that's taken care, let's continue." And they continued their journey to the land of Waves.

**A/N: Finally I'm able to update again after almost 4 or 5 months I think...**

**I had to devote all my attention to my schoolwork since I didn't want to fail my exams. But even when I was done with them I couldn't bring myself to write fanfiction.**

**(Writer's block if you wondering)**

**But I got my inspiration again and enough free time, (until July comes around) and will try to update as much as I can...**

**And if some of you are wondering, "No more secrets" is currently going through so many rewrites that I don't even know when I'll get it up, but I'll try to do my best to finish it. Sorry, it's just that I wasn't satisfied with how the first two chapter 8's turned out that I deleted them and know have to start again.**

"**A new world" is going to be rewritten completely, I won't reveal anything just yet though.**

**And "Family Bonds" will be put on hold for the time being**

**Anyway thanks all of you who have read my stories so far and the ones who reviewed, fav-ed my stories.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter with a review**

**Bye b(^^)d**


End file.
